Rebuild Me
by The Phoenix Falls
Summary: Set one month after season 1. Derek Hale is trying to rebuild his life; but living so long as a broken man can make letting go difficult. With a new pack by his side, will he finally be able to live or will the past drag him down into the ashes?  SLASH
1. Time to Rebuild

**A/N: I would like to say first of all that I am currently using WordPad to write this in as my new lap top does not yet have Microsoft Office. Due to this, I don't have anything to check my spelling or grammer, so I'm playing it by ear. This is also my first attempt at a Teen Wolf fan fiction.**

**Summary: Set one month after season 1. Peter Hale's reign of terror is now gone from Beacon Hills, and a new Alpha stands in his place. Derek Hale is trying to rebuild his life; but living so long as a broken man can make letting go difficult. With a new pack by his side, will he finally be able to live or will the past drag him down into the ashes? WARNING: Here Be Slash.**

**Further Notes: Jackson is a werewolf. Lydia is not a werewolf but out of the hospital and doing fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Rebuild**

A howl split through the dark tranquility of the forest. The strength of it seemed to strike up a wind that caused the tree limbs to shudder and bend, their leaves parting to show the glowing gem of the full moon that seemed to hang pregnant in the sky. In the distance, two less powerful but none the less impressive howls took up the chorus as the beta wolves alerted their alpha to their location.

It was Jacksons first full moon as a werewolf, and the first full moon where Scott didn't have to worry about some insane alpha trying to compel him to kill someone. That didn't mean that blood wouldn't spill that night, but taking the life of a deer would not cause any of them guilt.

They had discussed their hunting tactic before the moon had forced them to change. Their alpha had scented a herd of deer sleeping in a clearing within their territory. Scott and Jackson would circle around from opposite sides. Their alpha would start the hunt, driving the deer towards his waiting betas. He would trip it up, capture it, and leave the killing blows for them. The shared kill would form a bond between the three, truly making them pack.

The alpha slowly made his way towards the clearing. The deer were already startled by the chorus of howls that had awoken them from their peaceful slumber. Black fur blended in with the inky darkness of the night and the only thing that could be seen were two glowing red eyes. A sudden shift in the wind brought his scent to them, and the panic set them running, right towards his Betas. The alpha allowed himself to enjoy the chase for a few minutes befor reaching out with a front paw and batting at the hind legs of a massive buck that would easily feed the three of them. The alpha then used his large body to cover the deer, pinning it to the ground. He let up another howl, this one sounding victorious.

It was only a matter of moments before the two betas made their way to where their alpha held the struggling deer. Scott slashed out with razor sharp claws at the belly, while Jackson did the same to the throat, silencing the deer's anquished cries. When the heart stopped beating, the three wolves threw their heads back and howled as one.

The alpha got the first taste of their still warm meal before giving a small growl to tell his betas that they could now join in...and they did.

* * *

><p>The early morning light once again proved to be a worthy foe for one Stiles Stilinski. The window was right to the right of his bed, and he always slept the best when he faced it...at least that was until the sun began to rise in the east and right into his bedroom window. It somehow seemed to slash right into his eyes every morning without fail. He would grumble and move his head around on his pillow in an attempt to keep it from burning his eyes from behind his lids, but every morning it somehow succeeded in proving to be more stubborn than he was.<p>

This morning was no different. With a humph of defeat, he qucikly arched his back and flipped over onto his left side, with a mumbled curse on his lips before he once again snuggled into the warmth and comfort of his safe little caccoon...

Then he heard the curse of someone falling through the same window that caused him so much trouble as their foot caught on the sill, causing them to fall ungracefully on their face. Twin groans sounded in the room. One of the came from Scott McCall who had just tripped through the window and landed right on his nose, and the other from the room's owner who knew that he wouldn't be getting to sleep again any time soon. A quick look at the clock told him it was only eight in the morning, which was far too early for any sane teenage boy to get up on a weekend.

"Scott..." Stiles whines as he pulled the covers over his head and tried to burrow benith his covers and back into the sancutary of darkness that they provided. "It's way too early to be up on a Saturday. Go'way"

The teen wolf simply ripped the covers off of his best friend's body and snickered when he saw the Power Rangers boxers that his best friend was wearing.

"Derek's orders. Pack meeting. I've been calling but you haven't answered your phone."

Stiles could now remember the annoying bee like buzzing that had come from his phone as it vibrated on his bedside table. He had grabbed it about an hour ago and tossed it none to gently at his wall before going back to sleep. Then the sun had decided it was going to be mean and burn his eyes...and now Scott was waking him up in person. He just could NOT get any sleep today. Fate was just NOT on his side. 'Fate', Stiles decided, 'is a bitch.'

And now Stiles couldn't even feel the bed beneith him anymore. He reached out, searching for his pillows, but his sleep addled mind had no idea why he couldn't find them...not until he felt coldness surround him as Scott put him in his shower and turned the cold water on.

Sheriff Stilinski could hear his son's shocked screams as he was assulted by the icey torrent of water all the way from the police station.

* * *

><p>Stiles remained silent as he drove to the old Hale property with his friend Scott beside him. This was an amazing feat for Stiles as he was almost constantly talking. Being so rudely awoken however, had put him in a foul mood and he knew that the best way to get back at Scott was to simply not talk to him. It would grate on Scott's nerves. He hated when Stiles was mad at him and he knew when Stiles was <em>really<em> mad at him because that was when his best friend gave him the silent treatment. He was nearly begging for his friend to talk by the time they finally pulled up outside of the burned Hale House. There were three other cars in the are. The first was the black Camero that belonged to Derek Hale, the alpha of the pack. The second was the silver Porche that belonged to one Jackson Whittemore, the newest wolf in the pack. The last was a truck that had 'Thompson Construction' written across the side in bold black letters.

Derek Hale stepped out of the burned house beside Jackson and a man that Stiles could only assume belonged to the truck. Derek shook hands with the construction worker before the man finally got into his truck and drove away. Stiles took that moment to open the door of his baby blue Jeep and made his way over to the two werewolves.

"What was that about?" Stiles may not have been talking to Scott, but that didn't mean he wouldn't speak to Derek...even if Derek still scared him a little. Okay, scratch that, as Derek turned to look at Stiles; he realized that he was scared of him...a lot.

"I'm alpha now, and have a pack to think about. Every alpha needs to provide for their pack and the first step is shealter. So I'm having the house rebuilt, and with a few additions. There will be a sprinkeler system for one. Unfortunatly, the only thing that can really be saved is the foundation but I'll find some purpose for the left over wood."

Stiles was nearly shocked with how normally Derek was actually speaking. There had been no threats delivered his way, and he hadn't yet been slamed up against anything. He gave a little look towards Jackson, silently asking if Derek was okay. The other teen simply shrugged.

"Right. Well, Scott woke me up from a very nice sleep because he said there was a pack meeting which brings me to this. Why exactly was I needed for this. I'm not exactly pack. I don't sprout fur and drink from the toilet bowl like the rest of you do."

Stiles winces as he felt himself slammed up against the side of the house. He was actually quite suprised that he hadn't actually gone through the wall, what with the house being in such bad condition. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with glowing red eyes and very sharp white teeth. Stiles didn't understand how anyone could possibly need that many teeth. Derek's mouth opened and he growled before lunging forward and snapping his jaw shut...right beside Stiles' ear.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna die."

Derek chuckled darkly before letting Stiles go. The truth was, he had always planned on turing Stiles. He had watched the teen closely throught the hunt for the alpha. He had watched as Stiles devoured any knowledge that he could find about werewolves, and listened intently to everything Derek had to say while he was trying to teach Scott. Then there was the way that Stiles always thought about others first. His uncle had been right, Stiles would have made a much better wolf than Scott, but that night fate had decided that it would be Scott that Peter found first. 'Fate' Derek decided, 'is a bitch.'

"It isn't uncommon for werewolves to have at least one human in their pack. Usually it happens through marriage, but sometimes they accept a human that knows their secret and has helped them in some way. I never would have been able to stop Peter if you hadn't helped Stiles. If that dosn't earn you a spot int he pack, I don't know what could. Besides, I never said I wouldn't turn you. It's just that teaching two teens how to deal with being wolves is hard enough as it is. Especially when Scott is a thick headed idiot."

A loud and insulted 'Hey!' from Scott led Stiles to remember that his friend was still there. Derek simply growled back before looking at the three teens around him.

"It's time to rebuild. The house is just step one. Then...then we'll move on to making the Hale pack great again."

Stiles thought he saw a flicker of lonelieness flash in Derek's eyes. He knew what it was because that same look had been heavy in his own when his mother had died. But the flicker was gone before it could ever truly register, but that didn't mean that Stiles hadn't seen it. Stiles always saw.

'Yes', Stiles thought. 'It's time to rebuild. But not just the house and the pack Derek...you need us to help rebuild you.' Of course, he would never say it aloud. That was something he _knew_ would get him killed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and tell me who you might think would make good wolves for the new Pack.<strong>


	2. Where'd You Go

**A/N: I would once again like to say that I'm still using only WordPad because I don't have Microsoft Office on my new computer yet. I hope to get it sometime this week or next. I'm also very happy with the reviews that I've gotten so far. 7 of them in 1 day as well as 4 favorites and 12 alerts.**

**Seeing as I'm currently sick with a cold, I found myself feeling just that much better to see the good reviews that I have recieved! Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**To Teen Wolf Chick: Thank you so much for your enthusiasm for my story! If you like my work then I think you should check out the story Slow Burn by Boy On Strings, or pretty much anything written by them! They're great!**

**As I have said, I'm really excited about all of the positive reviews! Thank you so much! And without further ado, On To Chapter TWO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>Where'd You Go?**

Being the only 'out' gay teen at Beacon Hills High School came with it's downsides. It wasn't exactly 'cool' to hang out with the gay kid. The other guys were almost worried that it might rub off on them or that they might be labled as gay simply by being seen with him. Danny used to be okay with that. He had Jackson after all. But Jackson had been distant this past month. Phone calls would go straight to voice mail, and text messages would never be returned.

As if that wasn't painful enough, Jackson was avoiding him at school as well. Jackson didn't come looking for him in the halls. He didn't look at him during practice or talk to him in the locker room. Perhaps the most startling was that every day, by the time he got to lunch, Jackson was surrounded by team mates and the seat that was normally reserved for him was occupied either by Stilinski or McCall. In fact, there were no seats open anywhere near the guy; so Danny was forced to sit at the end of the table with the second string losers that had absolutly no interest in any form of conversation with the gay kid.

Danny's heart was breaking. It had nothing to do with his crush on his best friend...he had leared that nothing would come of that a very long time ago. No, it had everything to do with the fact that his best friend since preschool had suddenly begun to act as if he didn't even exist.

Danny almost felt like the halls of the school were compleatly empty and that he was the only one walking through the dark passages alone...

The pain of it constricted around his heart like an ice cold fist and at times it became nearly impossible to breathe.

What had happened to Jackson? Where'd he go? Well, the young hacker was going to find out!

* * *

><p>It wasn't difficult to sneak his cell phone into Jackson's car. The GPS device built into the phone meant that he could track it using his phone's internet account. He called the company saying that he had lost his phone, and the gladly turned on the GPS for him.<p>

A few months ago Jackson had been obsessed with McCall, following him around and trying to find out some secret that Danny was convinced came only from his friend's imagination. Well, now it was Danny's turn to find out Jackson's secret.

He started by simply tracking Jackson's movements. His friend went to the normal places, but for some reason there was one location in the middle of the woods that he just couldn't understand the reason for. It was the middle of the night when he drove out to the location on the GPS map. Jackson was home now, that was what the map said, but he needed to understand the reason for his friend coming so far out into the forest.

He finally pulled his car up beside a sleek black Camero and got out, using his flash light to illuminate the dark ground around him.

He had parked outside of a burned out mess of a house. If his memory served him correctly, this was where the Hale family had burned to death. He shuddered and told himself that it was from the cold air, not because he was afraid.

He slowly made his way up the front steps and into the entrance of the house. He turned quickly when he heard a low growl behind him, but the beam of his flashlight didn't pick up any signs of movement.

The sudden sensation of eyes on the back of his neck caused him to whirl around and jump nearly a foot in the air when he came face to face with another man who had been standing just inches away from him. He grabbed his chest over his heart, trying to calm down the frantic beating.

"Miguel! You scared me. God, you can't just do that to a guy man. Not cool, not cool at all."

He slowly removed his hand from his heart and brought the beam of the flashlight to Miguel's chest so that it could illuminate some of his face. Danny's face scrunched up in concentration. Why would Stilinski's cousin be out at the old Hale property? A sudden feeling of cold dread began to build inside of him.

"You're name isn't Miguel...is it?"

The head of the man in front of him slowly shook from side to side, telling him that the answer was 'no'.

"You're Derek Hale...arn't you."

A slow nod told him that he had hit the nail right on the head.

So, Danny was now standing right in front of one Derek Hale, suspected murderer...even if his name had been cleared. Furthermore, this extreamly dangerous looking young man had known that he was checking him out back at Stilinski's house all that time ago. Danny gulped and slowly began taking steps backwards. He didn't seem to realize that he was on a porch, he just needed to slowly walk away and get into his car. He didn't realize that he was at a broken bit of railing for the porch until he started to fall backwards.

Danny winced, knowing that he was in for quite a bit of pain, but his downward motion stopped as something grasped his shirt and pulled him back upwards and onto his feet.

Danny slowly opened eyes that he hadn't known he had closed and looked up at Derek Hale.

"You...you caught me."

Derek simply shrugged before moving to lean against the side of his house.

"Why are you here Danny?"

Why was he here? A swell of bravery rose in his chest, nearly causing him to puff it out as he took steps closer to the last living Hale.

"Jackson has been acting strange lately. He dosn't return my calls or texts. He dosn't talk to me at school. It's like he's compleatly avoiding me. I tracked him for the past couple of days. He comes here a lot. Do you happen to know why? Or what is going on with him?"

Danny wasn't so sure he liked the way Derek Hale grinned at him. He was pretty sure that _no one_ should have quite that many teeth.

* * *

><p>Danny was still in shock when school started the next day. The night before, Derek had decided to tell him everything. He spoke of how his family had been burned to death by Kate Argent for being werewolves. He told of how Scott McCall had been bitten by his uncle Peter and turned into a wolf, and how a month before he had bitten Jackson when the teen had come to demand the bite.<p>

That had been the day that Jackson had started pulling away from him.

When asked for proof. Derek had taken his beta form and explained that Scott and Jackson were betas while he was the alpha. From Beta form he had taken Alpha form and them smoothly made his way back to human. Derek had offered him the bite, saying that he would willingly turn him if he so desired.

Danny had run. He had called over his shoulder to the alpha that he wouldnt' tell anyone what he had been told, but he had needed to get out of there. It was too much to take in.

Danny had been looking into his locker for a few minutes, lost in the memory of what had happened the night before. When he shut it, he found himself jumping for the second time in twenty four hours when he saw his friend had been standing there the entire time, hidden behid the open locker door.

"Damnit Jackson!"

Danny punched the locker and rested his head against the cool metal as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

"Derek told me. I'm sorry Danny. I was afraid. You're the only constant I really have. My only true friend. I don't have...full control yet. I couldn't risk hurting you."

Jackson pulled Danny's phone from his pocket and handed it over to his friend before pulling Danny into a tight hug. He hated that he had caused Danny so much pain, but Derek had said that Danny would be able to help keep him grounded. The connection the two shared as best friends was so strong that Danny would be able to help sooth the beast. Of course, that was just Derek's guess, but it had been enough for Jackson.

"So this is real. You're a..." Danny looked around the hall to make sure that no one could hear before he loudly whispered the word that had been on his mind ever since the night before, "werewolf".

Jackson gave him a slow nod before sighing.

"All I had was you. You know I don't feel like I belong with the Whittemores. You know I don't feel like I'm one of them. A pack is family Danny. Real family even if you're not blood. I needed it. Now that I'm a wolf, now that I have a pack...I don't feel so tense anymore. I feel like I finally belong somewhere."

Danny knew well how Jackson had felt about his adoptive parents. The Whittemores had never pretended that he was theirs by blood. They had always made sure that he knew that he was adopted, that they had chosen him above all the rest. It was their way of showing that they loved him no matter what. But for Jackson, it just made him feel like he needed to prove himself worthy of their affection. Jackson had confided in him that he often had nightmares where they would bring him back to the adoption agency to choose a new, more worthy child to be theirs.

In a way, Danny had similar fears. His father had walked out when Danny came out as being gay. Then there was his mothers parents who also did not agree with his 'choice' in lifestyle. His mother was the only one to support him and sometimes he felt like she might just give him up so that she could have the rest of her family back.

He still cried himself to sleep at night from time to time.

Maybe what Derek offered would be a good thing. Derek knew he was gay but still offered the bite, the place in the pack. Danny hadn't even been considering it before, but now the thought of that sense of belonging...it made him wonder if perhaps the bite would truly be a gift.


	3. Because He's My Friend

**Chapter 3  
>Because He's My Friend<strong>

Stiles Stilinski gave a startled jump as a tray was slammed down across from him at the lunch table. His eyes grew wide and he fought to chew the curley fries that were stuffed into his mouth, causing his cheeks to buldge in a very unflattering way.

"How do you deal with it?"

Stiles looked over at Danny who had sat directly across from him. Normally Danny hated speaking with Stiles. Danny found Stiles annoying, so he was slightly confused when he saw the other teen sitting across from him. It took him a few moments to respond as he finished his mouthful of food and washed it down with some water.

"How do I deal with what? My devilishly good looks? I tend to just use my lacross stick to beat the ladies away" He made a gesture like he was whacking something with a stick before noticing how Danny was looking at Scott and Jackson who were talking together easily. The two had formed a sort of friendship now that they were both wolves. Jackson looked up to Scott because at the current moment, the other teen had more control over his wolf. That...and Scott had kicked Jackson's ass a few times during training. "Oh, you mean their 'furry little problem'?"

Danny simply gave a nod as he looked back at Stiles.

"Didn't really have a choice in that matter. Scott is my best friend. It's like...guy code that you help out your best friend when he gets turned into a werewolf. He needed me. And in case you haven't noticed, being a werewolf seems to be freaking awesome." The last word had come out in a singsong voice. "There is the super fast healing, the increases senses and stamina. Not to mention the super strength. But mostly I can deal with it because I'm a good friend and Scott needs me. Scott needs me just like Jackson needs you. Hell, Jackson may even need you _more_ than Scott needs me."

At those words, Jackson looked over at the two as if he had heard what Stiles had said, and gave Danny a bright smile.

"It's like he just heard you."

"That's because he did. Wolf senses. Like I said, freaking awesome. Now, you gonna eat that?" Stiles gestured to Danny's untouched tray. He watched as the other teen pulled a disgusted face before sliding the entire tray over towards him. His look of disgust only grew when Stiles proceeded to stuff his face.

Danny had no idea how Stiles could fit it all in. He would think that Jackson being a werewolf would eat more than Stiles, bit it seemed that the Sheriff's son had two hollow legs as well as two hollow arms. Danny shook his head to clear the thoughts running through his head. He still had more questions for Stiles.

"Have you ever been offered the bite? Do you want it?"

Stiles stilled in his furious attempt at devouring Danny's food and swollowed another mouthful of water.

"I was offered it once, by Peter Hale. You know about him right?" Danny gave a nod to Stiles's question. Derek had told him how Peter had killed his sister to become an alpha and then killed those people in town. "Well, he offered it to me but I turned him down. He was insane. If I'm going to be tied to some alpha werewolf it isn't going to be the insane type that wants to make me kill my friends."

"And Derek isn't that type?"

Stiles leaned close to Danny, knowing he had the other teen's attention. He also knew that both Scott and Jackson were listening intently for his next words.

"Derek likes to pretend that he's some bad ass alpha. But there is way more to him than that and I intend to find out every little thing that I can about Derek. I'm going to fix him, even if it takes the rest of my natural life."

Stiles leaned back and took a large sip of his water just as Danny cracked a girn.

"Sounds like you're in love with him."

Danny ducked out of the way just in time to avoid the majority of the spray that came from the other teens mouth. Scott was by his friend's side in an instant, smacking him on the back to get the water out of his lungs.

* * *

><p>Beacon Hills had a game against their rivals that night. Beacon Hills and Pine Ridge had been at one anothers throats for the past twenty five years. The two teams fought hard against one another in everything that they did, weather it be sports or academics. Tonight's game was going to be brutal but Beacon Hills had what Pine Ridge did not. Beacon Hills had teen wolf co-captains.<p>

The battle was fierce, even with Jackson and Scott using their wolf powers to help them win. Despite the valiant effort that Pine Ridge gave, they just couldn't compete with Beacon Hills and they lost by four points.

Scott and Jackson figured that Derek would be proud that they hadn't shown off as much as they could; especially with the Argent's watching the game.

The two teams lined up on the field to shake one anothers hands, and that was when the problems started. It turned out that the Pine Ridge Badgers were sore losers. They made fun of Jackson's status as 'adopted' as they came to shake his hand, and one even had the audacity to slip a thumb tack into his hand before taking the young beta's hand.

From his spot behind Jackson, Danny could feel his friend stiffen as he fought off his anger. He watched as his friend ran behind the now empty bleachers after the confrontation. He made his way into the darkness and found that he was only able to see two glowing blue eyes.

"Danny...don't."

Danny ignored Jackson's warning. If Stiles could be around Scott when the teen wolfed out, then so could Danny. He made his way closer until he was able to rest his hands on both of Jackson's shoulders.

"Just breathe Jack. Don't let them get to you. Their idiots."

Jackson growled and tried to pull away, only for Danny to tug his friend down, forcing Jacksons' head against his chest as he ran his fingers through Jackson's hair as he had done thousands of times before when the other was stressed or upset. Even in the darkness, Danny knew that Jackson's wolf features were melting away.

"Why? Why would you risk it?"

Danny smiled softly from over Jackson's head and continued running his fingers through his sweaty hear in a comforting manner.

"Because, I'm your friend. When you need me, I'll be there; no matter how dangerous it is for me to be. I'm not going to run away Jack. I'll always be right here."


	4. Pack Projects

**AN: Check out my profile for a poll on who you should think becomes a werewolf! Also, these first several chapters are simply the calm before the storm.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<br>Pack Projects  
>or<br>Martha Stewart for Werewolves**

The old burned out shell of the Hale House was all that Derek had left of his family. Despite the scent of burned wood and the years since it had actually held his family; the wood still contained their scents. He couldn't bare the thought of it going to some landfill. In the end, the wood was all that he had left of his family.

He had spoken to the contractor about not wanting to get rid of all the wood, and the contractor had suggested that he use it to build various bits of furniture for the house. The wood was still good after all, not all of it was burned through, and some of it had never even been touched by the flames.

It was a big stack of wood that had brought the pack to Danny's back yard on a saturday morning.

Danny had arrived at the Hale property around seven that morning with his father's truck and helped the alpha load up the bed with as much wood as could fit. While Danny drove back to his home, with it's roomy fenced in back yard; Derek had headed off to the hardware store and purchased the supplies that they would need.

Now it was noon and Scott, Stiles, and Jackson had joined Danny and Derek in the back yard.

"Is this really safe Derek? I mean, you've never seen Stiles in shop class. They had to kick him out so he wouldn't kill someone!"

"You know Scott, you wern't any better. They kicked you out too!"

"Yea, but that was because the saw dust triggered my asthma! Not because I nearly cut off someone elses finger!"

Stiles was about to shoot back a retort to his best friend, but for once he just didn't have one. Derek was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. Even werewolves couldn't recover from severed limbs. The thought of severed limbs brought back the thought on had he had nearly had Stiles cut off his arm. If the other teen hadn't held off for as long as he did, then Derek would be one arm down.

Still, the little shit shouldn't have punched him to wake him up when he passed out.

"We'll keep Stiles away from anything sharp. We'll keep him away from the nails and hammers too. And the glue." When he saw Stiles holding up a canister of glue, he suddenly got the image of Stiles with his hand glued to something...and the resulting hours in the Emergency Room. "Stiles, for the love of God, put the glue down!"

Stiles nearly dropped the glue at the panicked yell from the alpha, but Scott had reached out just in time to prevent the tub from falling to the ground and causing a sticky mess.

"Okay oh Mighty Alpha. I can't use the saws, or the nails and hammers, I can't use the glue. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"How about you play the mommy and bring the rest of us lemonade and sandwiches." Jackson had meant it as a joke, but both Scott and Derek were nodding. It really was the safest bet.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it being 'the mommy' but Jackson is right Stiles. You're on refreshment duty. Just don't use anything sharper than a butter knife when making lunch."

Stiles grumbled but headed inside the house. It wasn't a good idea to fight with the alpha. If Derek hadn't scared him before when he was only a beta, he terrified him now that he was an alpha.

"Don't make a mess! My mom will kill me if you ruin the kitchen!"

Stiles simply flipped everyone the bird over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, lunch was actually something that Stiles was good at. When his mother had passed away when he was ten, he had learned how to cook out of necessity. His father had worked long hours, and Stiles was left to his own devices. After a few months of living off of canned food, frozen dinners, and take out; he had decided that 'enough was enough'! A few months later his father had been sent to the hospital with chest pains. It had only been a bad case of heart burn, but Stiles had decided then and there that his father wasn't going to end up dying of a heart attack if he had anything to do with it.<p>

He had learned to cook all on his own without anyone's help; and somehow he had never set anything on fire. It turned out that he was a natural when it came to cooking.

It was nearly two when Stiles made his way out of Danny's house to look out over what the pack had succeeded in doing so far. There was a coffee table already assembled. Scott was sanding it down while Derek and Jackson had begun working on assembling a book case. Danny had been put in charge of cutting the wood to size. It turned out that the hacker wasn't only good with computers but that he was great with math as well, so the job was easy for him.

He looked out over the group covered in saw dust and huffed softly. They had better enjoy his food because he didn't put so much effort into it for nothing.

"Lunch is ready!"

Three sets of glowing eyes turned to him, one blood red, one amber, and one blue. The three wolves stopped what they were doing before brushing the dust off of themselves and heading inside to find their food. Danny turned off the saw and removed his goggles and face mask before following the wolves inside.

The group was greated with a large spread. Stiles had made a chicken stir fry with fluffy white rice. The rice and stir fry were in seperate serving bowls on the table and the table was set expertly.

"Shit...Stiles is Martha freaking Stewart!"

The group turned to look at Jackson who was looking at what Stiles had made with drool pratically running from his mouth. Jackson didn't say anything else until after he had devoured two plates piled high with food.

* * *

><p><strong>And there is chapter 4. The next chapter will begin our conflict.<strong>


	5. Ashes Fall Like Snow

**Chapter 5  
>Ashes Fall Like Snow<strong>

_The group snuck quietly into Beacon Hills High School, hidden by the darkness of the moonless and cloudy night. The leader gestured to the others in the group, sending them in various directions. Each took a different part of the school. They went about disabeling the fire alarms and the sprinkelers as well as setting up nasty little suprises in select areas of the building...areas that would cause the most damage._

* * *

><p>It was a chilly day. The water in the lakes and streams of the area was beginning to ice over as fall began to give way to winter. The scent in the air told of the promise for snow. The students of Beacon Hills didn't stick around the parking lot like they normally did, instead they made it into the warmth of the building, none of them knowing about the horror that would soon take place within.<p>

* * *

><p>The majority of the school all had lunch at the same time, leaving the Senior class to have lunch the next period. Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia and Danny were all sitting together at the table when the two wolved perked up as smoke burned their noses.<p>

"Hey Scott, where's Stiles?"

Scott turned to look at his girlfriend with his head tilted to the side. He was still trying to figure out where the scent of smoke was coming from.

"Hey needed to get something from the library. He should be here soon."

Five more minutes passed before the principal came running into the lunch room and began speaking in a loud voice.

"Can I have your attention please?"

Most of the students grew quiet so that they could hear the woman who was now standing on one of the lunch tables.

"There seems to be a problem with our fire alarms. I need to ask that you all file out of the school and into the parking lot."

It was with this statement that both Scott and Jackson understood what was going on. There was a fire. But the scent of smoke was coming from many different directions.

"Stiles!"

Scott was up in an instant and fighting against the crowd in an attempt to head towards the library. He was stopped by his lacross coach.

"What, you didn't hear the principal McCall? Get your ass outside with the others!"

"But Stiles."

"Bolinski is fine. He's probably already out there. Go!"

Scott growled and allowd himself to be taken in with the rush of students heading outside. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Derek's number.

_"Scott?"_

"Derek. The school is on fire. Something doesn't feel right about this. I can smell smoke coming from different directions...like the fire started in different places. The fire alarms are not working and I can't smell the water from the sprinkelers. I have a really bad feeling about this Derek."

_"I'm on my way."_

Scott hung up the phone and move to stand by Stile's jeep along with the others. Stiles wasn't there. Even Jackson was worried. In the distance they could hear the sirens of the fire trucks as they sped towards the school. The group watched as black smoke billowed out of different sections of the building...inculding the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Library<br>Before Lunch  
><strong>

The class had been sent to the library to pick out books to read for their english projects. Stiles had spent the entire class looking for a book but just couldn't find one that he liked. He had waved off Scott, saying that he would catch up when he found something that caught his interest.

It was already five minutes into lunch when his hands wrapped around the spine of 'Interview with a Vampire' by Anne Rice. He had seen the movie and figured that the book just might be able to catch his interest. He wondered if vampires were real. After all, werewolves had turned out to be real flesh and blood beings. Did that mean that vampires and witches and all of those other things existed as well? He made a mental note to ask Derek later.

He grabbed up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before heading to the front desk to check out the book. He rung the little bell to try and get the librarian's attention, but he had a feeling that the woman had probably slipped out to use the bathroom. He had noticed that she had downed quite a lot of water while the class was going on.

"Great. And I'm starving too. They'll probably stop serving lunch by the time I get there."

Stiles rested his back against the desk and closed his eyes as he contemplated the existance of vampires. His eyes opened when a small explosion caught his attention. Smoke was curling from the space between two book shelves. He made his way closer in time to see flames easily licking their way up the book shelf as they consumed the books.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

He raised his hands in defence and looked around to see if anyone else was there. The library was still empty. He ran over to the nearest fire alarm and pulled it, but nothing happened. He pulled it again and again but still nothing happened.

"Oh, son of a..."

Stiles ran over to where the fire extinquisher was kept and smashed the glass open with his clothed elbow. He broke out the glass and removed the extinguisher, cutting his hand as he pulled it out. He made his way back to where the fire was spreading and pulled the pin before pointing the nozzel and pressing the handle down. He used the entire canister but still the fire spread.

"Not good, nope, not good. I'm outta here!"

He grabbed his bag and headed to the hall way, only for a loud and powerful explosion to erupt from the janitor's closet, knocking him backwards. He hit his head hard on the floor with a loud 'smack' and the world went black around him.

* * *

><p>By the time the sleek black Camero came roaring into the parking lot, the flames had spread throught a good portion of the school. Derek had barely parked the car before he was out and standing beside his pack. One of them was missing.<p>

"Where the hell is Stiles?"

Allison and Lydia had tears in there eyes. Scott was holding Allison and Jackson was holding Lydia, even though the two were now only just friends.

"He's not outside. Jackson and I looked everywhere. We can't smell him outside."

Derek raised his head and took a sniff. Scott was right. Stiles was not outside. He closed his eyes and focused on the heartbeat that he would not admit to anyone that he had memorized. His eyes snapped open after he heard it. He pushed past the group and ran right past the firefighters as he ran into the burning school.

The first few halls were clear of the actual fire, though he could smell the smoke. When he came to the first sign of flames, he froze.

_It was a dark night. He and Laura had stayed at school late. Laura had swim practice and he had Lacross practice. When they got home, they were shocked to find the house in flames. The fire lit up the dark night sky as cries could be heard coming from inside..._

Derek shook his head to clear away the image of his family home in flames. He began running again, leaping over flames and in the stair cases as he made his way towards the library.

He came up on the wrong side. He could hear Stiles's heartbeat from the other side of the blazing inferno that was the library.

Derek coughed, eyes watering at the sting of the flames. He covered his mouth with his shirt as he made a dash through the burning library until he came upon the unconcious body on the floor.

"Stiles!"

The floor was slightly wet with blood from a cut on the boy's hand and a gash in his head. Derek carefully pulled the boy into his arms before looking towards the staircase that would lead downstairs. Fire filled that staircase, and he couldn't risk going back into the library with the unconcious boy in his arms.

There was a chemistry lab at the end of the hall. He ran towards it and placed Stiles on one of the tables before he smashed the window open. He took the boy back up into his arms and jumped from the window, just as the fire reached the explosive chemicals, causing the other windows to be blown out behind them.

Derek landed on his feet in a crouch, his body covering Stiles's body, protecting it from the glass that rained down upon them.

He looked up as something cold touched his cheeks.

Equal parts ash and snow were falling from the sky. But Stiles was alive, that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! Stiles!"<p>

The group ran over to Derek when they saw him coming out from behind the school carrying the unconcious teen. Derek walked right past the group and towards a waiting ambulance. He set the boy on a gurney that the EMT prepaired upon seeing them coming. The men loaded Stiles into the ambulance and began driving away.

Derek stood watching, face and body covered in soot except for where a single tear washed it away down his cheek.

It was obvious to Derek that this was arson. He was going to find out who had done it and he was going to rip their throat out...with his teeth.


	6. The End Has Begun

**Chapter 6  
>The End Has Begun<strong>

His hand hurt from where he had cut it on the glass. His head hurt from where it had been slammed against the ground. It was the pain in his chest that caused the most discomfort. A rattling cough shook his body and he found himself gasping into the mask that covered his face. His eyes flew open wide in panic and he began to stuggle.

"Stiles!"

Hands held him down, keeping him from ripping out his IV or removing the mask. Stiles looked around with wide frantic eyes before he slowly settled at seeing Scott, Melissa, and his father in the room. Scott helped him into a sitting possiton and Melissa removed the mask to help him take a sip of water before putting the mask firmly back in place.

"Do you know where you are son?"

Stiles shook his head slowly. His head was still foggy from the hit it had taken.

"You're in the hospital. There was a fire and you got caught inside the school. You inhaled a lot of smoke, but someone got you out and they brought you here. You need to wear the mask for a while. It will help you breathe. You're gonna be okay Stiles."

He hated the way his father's cheeks were wet with tears. His father had only ever cried once before, on the day his mother died. A small whine came from his chapped lips as he reached out and took his father's hand.

"'m Okay."

Scott and Melissa left to give the Sheriff and his son some time alone.

* * *

><p>The Sheriff had left after a couple of hours to speak with the fire cheif. They would need to start an investigation on the arson that had destoryed the school. It was a short time before visiting hours would be over that Scott, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, and Danny made their way into Stiles room. Stiles had the mask off as he ate his soup. He hadn't been able to get down anything that was solid as it irritated his raw throat.<p>

"How did I get out?"

The group looked at one another before Scott rubbed the back of his head.

"Derek. I tried man. So did Jackson, but we were being watched like hawks after we tried getting inside to find you. I called Derek the second we were all told to leave the school. He ran in the second he heard that you were still inside. He had to run through the burning library to get to you and then jump out of a window to get you guys out."

Stiles froze when he heard that it was Derek that saved him.

"You let Derek...run into a burning building...to save me? Are you guys idiots! Derek lost his family in a fire! He could have ended up having a panic attack when he saw the flames and we both could have died!"

Scott and Jackson quickly left when Stiles began struggling against the wires and tubes attatched to him so that he could attack to two werewolves. Danny simply laughed, knowing exactly why Stiles was so upset about it. Stiles saw a lot of things, it was true. But when it came for his own feelings for the alpha, Stiles was blind. Stiles was blind to it but Danny...well Danny could see.

Danny sat down and helped feed the upset stiles his jello as the girls spoke about how scared they had been. Stiles was shocked with how honest Lydia was. The girl had been terrified. The night of the formal, she had come to care about Stiles. It wasn't in the way that Stiles had wanted, but as a sort of family. Lydia was fiercly protective of her family.

It was Melissa that finally ushered the girls and Danny from the room. Visiting hours were over.

* * *

><p>The halls of the hospital were dark and quiet. Derek Hale found it easy to sneak past the security and staff to make it to the room where Stiles was being taken care of. He silently opened and closed the door, and held back a frightened gasp when he saw Stiles.<p>

The boy was asleep. The over active teen looked so small and vulnerable in the hospital bed. His skin looked so pale. There were wires and tubed all over the place, and his face was obscured by a hidious mask that helped the boy's injured lungs breathe.

Derek slowly made his way closer to the bed before sitting down in a chair beside it. He brought the chair close to the bed and took the teen's hand in his own. The mask hid the small smile that came to the teen's lips in his sleep.

It was a few hours later that Derek found himself growing tired. He leaned his body forward, resting his head against the bed and falling asleep.

At one point, Stiles woke up to see the alpha sleeping there, and smiled brightly at how beautiful the dream was. Stiles hadn't realized that he was awake and that Derek was really there.

The next time Stiles woke up, Derek was gone, but the chair was still pulled close to the bed.

* * *

><p>Arson. Both the police and the fire departmant had come to that conclusion very quickly. The lines for the fire alarms had been cut, and each and every single sprinkler had been disabled so that they would not aid in putting out the flames. Furthermore, the fires started in strategic places throughout the school and during a time when most students were safely at lunch, where they could easily leave when the fire was announced. Furthermore, the section of the school where the seniors had class was fire free, and was the only part of the school to survive without any flame damage.<p>

Charges had been placed in the library and in the storage and janitorial closets. They had also been put in the main storage for the chemestry supplies. The added chemicals from the closets and storage had created explosions that had caused the flames to spread rapidly. Then of course there was the library which was filled with paper which would so easily burn.

It was lucky that no one had died in the fire, and that only one person had been sent to the hospital. It was even more lucky that Derek Hale had run into the building. At lest, that was what Stiles and Scott had told the Sheriff.

Sheriff Stilinski was suprised that Derek Hale had selflessly run into the flames to save his son. He owed the young man an apology. He had been so weary of the last remaining Hale; but now Scott had confessed that Derek had never tried to harm them and that he had in fact been trying to protect them. The sheriff made sure to clear away any remaining charges against Derek Hale. He owed the boy so much for saving his son's life.

The Sheriff looked at the computer screen in front of him as he sat at his desk in his office of the Police Station. They had found no finger prints, no fibers, nothing that would link anyone to the arson. Furthermore, there was no reason to suspect any of the students or faculty. It seemed like this one was just going to remain unsolved...

"Sheriff. There is a young man here to see you. He says he has information about the arson at the high school."

Sheriff Stilinski looked up from the computer and made himself look more presentable.

"Send him in Kinney."

The officer left the room before a man of about twenty entered the room. He was about six feet tall and skinny to the point of looking underfed, with sky blue eyes and raven black hair that looked shaggy and unwashed. He was dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and tattered sneakers. He wore only a faded old t-shirt despite the cold weather outside.

"You have news for me son? Come on, sit down. Would you like some coffee?"

It was obvious from looking at the boy that he was cold. The young man nodded and the Sheriff got up and walked over to a small table that held his very own coffee pot. He poured the boy a mug and fixed it the way the young man said he liked it before handing it over.

He watched as the boy took in the scent like it was the most amazing thing in the world before taking a small sip and humming in pleasure. It was obvious that this boy had not had proper care for some time.

"So, I hate to move things along but...we really do need to find the people that started the fire."

The boy froze and closed his eyes before nodding and leaning back.

"I was one of them." His voice sounded as if the boy's throat was raw and as he let his head fall backwards, the Sheriff could see bruises as if someone had tried to strangle him.

"You set the fire?"

The boy shook his head slowly.

"Son, I think you better start at the beginning."

He let his head fall forward slowly before nodding and licking his dry lips.

"Yea, I think I best. For starters, my name is Michael Gray. My parents died when I was seventeen in a car accident and I had to take care of my little brother. I dropped out of school and started taking random odd jobs. Max and I were doing okay. We didn't have much money but we had a roof over our head and food on the table. He was getting good grades too. Max...he's only fourteen you see. I want him to go to college, to make a life for himself. I want him to be happy."

A tear slid down Michael's cheek and the sheriff saw that what he once thought was tan skin, was actually just filth as the tear washed away the dirt showing porcilin skin beneith.

"A few months ago my brother went missing. Then a few weeks ago I get abducted as well by these masked guys in a van. They took me somewhere...I don't know where...and told me that if I didn't help them that they would kill my brother. See, I have these skills...and um...they needed them."

He leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees.

"I never saw their faces. I never...they made me teach them how to disconnect the security system at the school, and how to disconnect the sprinklers. They made me help. Then they dropped me and my brother off just outside of town. I sent Maxxy away to live with out aunt on the east coast. He'll be safe there. She's got a big house with a big yard...he'll be safe there."

By now the tears were falling freely. The sherriff sighed softly and leaned forward.

"You know I'm going to have to take you into custody, right?"

Michael simply nodded his head slowly. "It's all worth it...as long as Maxxy is okay."

Poor kid. The Sheriff sighed softly and helped the boy up before leading him to one of the cells and locking him up. He would have to move him soon. An arson was state level. Poor kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Now you've met the first and only big OC in this story. Michael. Poor Michael.<strong>


	7. Revelation

**Chapter 7  
>Revelation<strong>

Michael needed to be moved.

The Sheriff had felt so bad for the young man, that he had broken protocal and allowed him to shower in one of the stalls reserved for officers. He had even had Scott bring over some of Stile's clothes so that the boy could change out of the dirty tatters that he wore. The Sheriff didn't feel that this was right, but it was the law. Michael would need to stand before a judge and be sentenced. The young man may end up in the witness protection program; but until then he was in police custody. He would be taking Michael to the state police barrocks three towns over himself.

No one knew when Michael was going to be moved. It was early in the morning and the sun had just begun to peak over the horizen. Sheriff Stilinski walked beside Michael as he led him to his cruiser.

A shot rang out and something warm and wet hit the Sheriff's side. He turned to see the hole in Michael's chest. He helped the young man to the ground before pulling out his own gun but he didn't have a chance to fire on the shooter. A fist slammed into the Sheriff's face before more blows hit both him and Michael...the world was turning black...

* * *

><p>The Sheriff opened his eyes several hours later to find himself in a hospital bed. Michael was in the other bed in the room, still unconcious. The young man was hooked up to several machines and was being given blood to combat the blood loss from his wounds. It looked like the young man had been stabed several times as well as shot. He wouldn't be suprised if that was the case.<p>

A look around the room brought his eyes to Derek Hale, who was sitting in a chair an waiting for the Sheriff to wake up.

"Mr. Stilinski...Sheriff...we need to talk."

He watched as Derek moved to shut the door and close the blinds that allowed staff to look into the room.

The Sheriff tried to speak, but his voice was raw. Derek noticed the strain and brought a cup with water and a straw to the older man's lips. The man looked at Derek greatfully before taking a few long sips. When Derek took the cup away, he spoke.

"What is it Hale?"

Derek sat back down and ran a hand over his face. He had never thought that he would have to explain this. This just wasn't what he had pictured happening. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, lookign directly into the Sheriff's eyes.

"One of the men that attacked you...wasn't human."

The Sheriff snorted at the absurdity of that statement. "And what was he Hale? A duck? Perhaps he was I was attacked by a goat." He was only trying to make a joke because of how serious Derek looked. It almost seemed as if Derek was positive that one of his attackers had in fact been something else. "Vampires don't exist Derek."

A small smirk came to the alpha's lips.

"I never said it was a vampire Sheriff. I simply said that it wasn't human. You never gave me a chance to say what it was."

The Sheriff made a very childish 'huff' before crossing his arms over his chest. Now Derek could see that Stiles took after his father in part.

"Then when the hell was it Hale?" The Sheriff still didn't believe the Hale heir however. But he figured he would humor the man that had saved his son's life.

"It was a werewolf."

Laughter filled the room. Derek slowly leaned back as he watched the Sheriff laugh. He watched as the Sheriff calmed and brushed the tears of merth out his eyes. "Did Stiles put you up to this."

Derek's face fell. "No, Stiles did not put me up to..." Derek sighed and ran his hands over his face. He was exhausted. First Stiles and the fire, now having to tell the Sheriff about werewolves. "You know, your son took this so much better. Then again, he came to the conclusion for himself. No one had to tell him. No one had to _show_ him."

Derek stood, his eyes glowing blood red as his image shifted slightly as he changed into his beta form. He figured that Alpha form would probably give the man a heart attack and Derek didn't want to be the reason behind the Sheriff falling over dead. He smirked again when he saw the Sheriff's wide eyes; but this time his smirk revealed fangs. His image slowly reverted to his human form before he sat back down.

"So, werewolves huh?" Derek nodded to the Sheriff's question. "And how do you know that it was a werewolf that attacked the boy and I?"

"Scent. I could smell a wolf on you. It wasn't any of the wolves here in town. I'm the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack. The pack wolves consist of me, Scott, and Jackson Whittemore. Your son is a human member to the pack, along with Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, and Jackson's friend Danny. Whoever is behind these fires...one of them is a wolf; and that boy over there..." Derek pointed to Michael, "is how we find them."

* * *

><p>It was late. Scott and the others had left his room earlier so that he could eat diner in peace. Stiles didn't like the hospital food. The jello was green...he hated green. He wanted purple. He was finally able to eat solid food today, but they had given him so bland sandwich with some sort of mystery meat, and some lima beans on the side. It was horriable! He was just about to send a message to Scott to bring him some good food when the door opened and Derek walked in with a bag from the local burger joint.<p>

Derek swiped Stiles' jello before trashing the rest of the food and plopping the take out bag and a large drink on the table in front of him. Derek then sat down and used Stiles' unused spoon to dig into the stolen jello. Derek loved green.

Stiles carefully removed the container from the bag and found his favorite onion ring and barbaque burger with a load of curly fries. Derek was pretty sure the boy squeeled before stuffing his mouth with a handful of fries. A green glob of jello giggled on the spoon as Derek watched the fury of the animal known as a Stiles devouring it's prey. His mouth remained open with the spoon half towards his mouth as he watched for a few moments before slowly bringing the desert to his mouth. The Stiles truly was an interesting creature. The Stiles could almost unhinge it's jaw like a snake to devour food larger than it's head.

When Derek had finished eating the jello, he tossed the container in the trash and waited for Stiles to finish before also tossing the empty containers in the trash. He was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Derek...Wait I...I want to talk to you."

Derek froze with his hand on the door handle before moving to sit down beside Stiles.

"How is my dad? Is he okay? Did a wolf really attack him?"

Derek could see the fear shining in the teen's eyes. He hated seeing the fear there. He wanted to change the world so that Stiles would never be afraid again.

"He's okay. He's already been discharged. The kid who was with him wasn't so lucky. He's in critical condition. And yes, one of the attackers was a wolf. The scent was all over your father."

Derek watched as Stiles' face scrunched up.

"Bite me."

Derek blinked for a second, trying to understand what Stiles had just said. "Beg your pardon?"

"I said, Bite. Me. Give me the bite Derek. Make me like you. I'm tired of not being able to protect the people I care about. I should be about of the damn hospital by now but they still have me on oxygen from time to time to give my lungs a break. Hell, I would have been dead if you hadn't come in to save me. If I had already been a wolf then I would have been able to get out by myself. I hate being the weak human. I...I hate it Derek."

Derek tilted his head to the side before pushing the table away from the bed and moving to sit on the edge of it. His eyes were glowing red and he leaned forward, pulling down a corner of the hospital gown that Stiles wore so that he could get access to the boy's shoulder. His teeth grew to fangs and he leaned forward.

Stiles screw his eyes closed tight, heart racing, but not in fear.

Derek opened his mouth, ready to bite down on the boy's tender flesh...

_Stiles was laying motionless on the ground with flames surrounding him. Stiles was in the hospital bed, panting heavily as sweat poured from his body. The bite on his shoulder wasn't healing. Stiles was in a casket..._

Derek's eyes grew wide and he gasped. His eyes went back to their natural pale green and his teeth became human again. He was up in an instant and out the door before Stiles even knew that something was wrong.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, sirens could be heard racing towards Beacon Hills Middle School. The Middle School went up faster than the High School had. A heroic teacher had tossed a student out the second story window to the safety of a group holding a blanket taunt to catch the child...but it was only seconds later that the roof collapsed. There was one casulty at the middle school. Mr. Greg Polo had died just after saving Haily Connors.<p>

Derek couldn't weight for Michael to pull through from his injuries...he needed answers...now!


	8. REbirth

**AN: I'm contemplating writing a Teen Wolf/Torchwood crossover. It wouldn't have the actual Torchwood characters but would feature a whole new Torchwood Team. I have the poll for it on my profile. Vote now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>REbirth  
><strong>

It had been a few days since the attack that had put the Sheriff in the hospital. A plan had been formed between the Sheriff and Derek. They would get Michael out of the hospital and into a secure location where the young man would then be bitten. If he survived the night, then he would be a werewolf and able to work with them and tell them everything that he knew; if not...well he was going to die anyway. Michael's condition had been deteriorating and now one knew why, or what to do about it.

It had been easy enough to dress Derek up like he was an EMT and get Michael loaded into the back of an ambulance. They had driven the young man out to the Hale property. The house was now just a foundation with the barest skelaton of the first floor beginning to go up. Derek had taken to staying in the spare room at the Sheriff's house until such time as the house was rebuilt. The Sheriff was glad to have Derek, knowing that the alpha would do anything to protect his son. The Sheiff knew what even the two young man had yet to admit to themselves.

Derek didn't even bother with the gurney as he picked up Michael's broken body. The Sheriff grabbed the IV and held it up as the two walked the short distance away from the house to the hiden cellar. It was the same place where Derek had been locked up and tortured by Kate.

The area wasn't as wet now and had been cleaned up a bit. There was a cot in the corner where Derek lay Michael before hooking the IV bag up to a makeshift pole. Derek pulled the covers up over the young man's body before turning to look at the Sheriff, telling him with his eyes that he didn't want the man around for what was about to happen. The Sheriff simply left the room to wait.

Derek leaned down slowly and brought the boy's arm up to his mouth. His fangs elongated and his eyes turned crimson red before he bit down into the pale flesh. He then grabbed some bandages and wrapped up the boy's arm. There was no reason to let the young man bleed more than he had to.

Derek then left the room, pulling the heavy sliding door closed and locking with a heavy padlock before slipping the key into his pocket. It was locked both for the boy's safety as well as to keep the boy inside should he wake up in a panic.

"It's done."

"How long until we know?"

"Morning. He'll either die during the night or he'll survive it. If he survives it...then the bite will have taken."

The Sheriff nodded slowly before leaving to bring the ambulance back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Where was he? What time was it? His body ached. Why did he hurt? He could smell mold and dead leaves. He could hear the scurring of animals beneith the dead leaves. He didn't understand how it was possible. He tried thinking back to where he had been last and what had happened.<p>

He remembered turning himself in to the police. He remembered being brought outside so that he could be transfered to the state prison. Then he remembered a burning pain as crimson blosomed on his chest. He had been shot. He had been shot!

His eyes flew open and he reached to his chest. There was no mark on his skin. It was as if he had never be shot at all. He sat up slowly in confusion before looking around the room. His eyes grew wide as he saw that he was inside some sort of basement or...well he wasn't sure what it was. He only knew that it wasn't a hospital or even a prison hospital. He looked at his arm when he noticed that there was an IV stuck into him. He ripped the needle out before standing and walking over to the door.

He grabbed the handle and pulled...the door was locked.

Fear began to grip his heart as he began struggling with the door. The handle began to warp, but the door just wouldn't budge.

* * *

><p>Danny had come to a decision. He wanted what Jackson had. He had watched his friend closely and noticed how happy Jackson seemed to be now that he was part of a pack. Jackson told him how he finally felt like he belonged. The pack was his family. Danny loved Jackson...he wanted to be Jackson's family.<p>

It was just before dawn when he pulled up outside of the Hale house. He knew that Derek would be spending the night there in a tent that he had set up so that he could watch over the man that he had just bitten. Michael being bitten had been mentioned to the pack. Somehow he was part of the pack even though he was human. But he hoped he wouldn't have to be human much longer.

Danny got out of his car and stretched before taking a deep breath. He tried to calm himself. His heart was racing. He would either be shot down...would die...or his life would change forever.

"Derek?"

He looked into the tent to find that the alpha wasn't inside. He frowned and stood before turning and jumping at seeing the alpha right beside him.

"Damnit Derek! Stop doing that!"

Derek simply smirked.

"I like doing it too much to stop. It's fun watching people jump. What can I do for you Danny?"

Danny suddenly felt even more nervous now that Derek was right in front of him. He opened and closed his mouth a few times which simply caused Derek to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, get it out kid."

Danny huffed softly before standing straighter. "I want the bite."

Derek nodded before crossing his arms over his chest. "Why?"

Danny hadn't been expecting to be asked this question. Jackson hadn't. Danny frowned and bit his bottom lip in thought. Could he really tell Derek? As he looked into the alpha's calm pale green eyes...he found that he could.

"I only have my mom. My father left when I came out and the rest of the family abandoned us. I feel like I'm a burden to her. Her own parents won't speak with her because she supports me...and I need her so much because she's all that I have. I want more than that...I want a family outside of her...Jackson...Jackson loves his parents but he feels like he actually belongs now that he's part of the pack. I want that feeling of belonging. I need to belong to something Derek. It's been eating at me for years. All I had that I belonged to was Jackson and now he's a werewolf and I don't feel like I belong in the same way that I did. Jackson is so careful around me. It isn't the same as it was before. But if I'm like him...If I'm a werewolf...he won't treat me like I'm fragil anymore. He won't have to worry about hurting me anymore."

"You love him."

A blush rose on Danny's cheeks. "Since the day we met."

Derek did something that he hadn't done to anyone since before his sister died. He pulled Danny into his arms and the teen began to cry. He slowly rubbed soothing circles into the boy's back.

"Relax."

Danny closed his eyes, knowing the reason why he was being told to relax...the bite would hurt worse if he was tense. He focused on his own breathing and the feeling of the tears running down his face. Derek was so careful when he bit him. Danny almost didn't feel it.

Danny was exhausted after his crying session, he hadn't slept the night before, and Derek's body was so warm. He found himself falling to sleep standing as Derek held him close.

When Danny had fallen asleep, Derek picked him up and tucked him into the tent, covering him up and zipping up the door to keep out the wind. He knew that Danny would pull through. The mate of someone who had become a werewolf was always strong enough to survive the bite; and Derek had known that Danny and Jackson were mates for months now. He could tell by the way their scents seemed to wrap around one another as if they wanted to become one.

He turned his head slowly as he heard the struggle coming from cellar. He pulled out his phone slowly and dialed the Sheriff.

"He survived. He's awake."

He hung up before the Sheriff could answer and headed towards his former torture chamber.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey everyone. I've decided that despite poll results I AM going to make a TeenWolf/Torchwood crossover. That plot bunny just won't leave me alone and I think I could make something really good. Don't worry, I won't abandon this. This story has kind of taken on a mind of it's own. I already have chapter outlines for the entire story. It will be 15 chapters. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Derek made his way down the dark dank halls of the cellar. He walked to the large door and removed the key from his pocket before slowly unlocking the padlock with it. He removed the padlock and slowly opened the door, only enough so that he could get through before shutting it again. Michael's eyes were wide and filled with fear.

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? What the hell is going on!"

Derek sighed softly before gesturned for Michael to sit on the bed. The other man made no move to do as suggested. Derek let lose a low growl that had Michael jumping before sitting on the edge of the little cot.

"My name is Derek Hale. You're in the cellar of my home. You were attacked a few days ago. You were shot in the chest and stabbed several times. As of last night...you were still in critical condition. I did...'something'...and now you're healed. You're here for your own protection Michael. You're safe here. The door is only locked so that you don't go running out and get yourself into trouble. The Sheriff will be here soon. He has a few things to take care of first. When he is here, everything will be explained. For now I need you to relax. Can you do that for me?"

Michael scrunched up his face. How could this man expect him to just...relax?

"What about my brother?"

"You're brother is safe. There are police watching over him, and he's several states away at the moment. He's safe Michael. We won't let anything happen to him. Now try and get some more rest."

Suddenly Michael felt very exhausted. His limbs were heavy and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. He slowly curled up in the cot and let Derek cover him with the blankets again. He was out before Derek even shut and locked the door.

Derek slipped the key back into his pocket and made his way back to the tent that he had spent the night in. He moved inside and looked down at Danny's bite. Already it had stopped bleeding and now simply looked raw. It was healing faster than it would have under normal circumstances. It was more than likely due to the fact that he was the mate of someone who was already a werewolf. He would let them figure it out on their own though.

* * *

><p>Derek's eyes slowly opened when he heard the jeep heading towards his house. He could smell both the Sheriff and Stiles. Stiles. A smile came to Derek's lips. He had forgotten that Stiles was getting out of the hospital today. He stretched and quickly checked over Danny before slipping out of the tent to greet both the teen and his father. He frowned when Stiles refused to look at him.<p>

"I...deserve that..."

He sighed softly and looked back to the Sheriff.

"We should head down to speak with Michael. I told him about the attack and that he was here for his own protection but I left the 'how' on his over night healing out of it. I figured it might be better if there was someone else there for a bit of extra support."

The Sheriff simply nodded before both he and his son turned to look at Danny who was just getting out of the tent. Danny stretched both arms over his head and yawned before looking at the area where Derek had bit him.

"Hey...the bite has healed already? How long was I out?"

"The bite? What bite?" Stiles had the beginnings of anger in his chocolate brown eyes.

"I asked Derek to bite me this morning, and he did. Guess this means I'm a werewolf now."

The anger is his eyes simply grew and his body tensed before he spun around to look at Derek.

"You bit Danny?" His voice was deadly calm. The sheriff took a few steps back, knowing taht deadly calm mixed with anger was a bad sign coming from his son. Stiles made his way close to Derek and looked directly into his eyes. "You. _Bit_. Danny. You turned _Danny_ into a werewolf. When _I_ asked you to do the same thing yesterday, you looked like you were about to do it and you freaking _vanished_. You had your teeth against my neck an everything. Was it just some sort of joke Derek? A little haha before you left to come and turn someone else? Am I not GOOD ENOUGH to become a werewolf?"

His eyes held so much pain and so much anger. Derek never wanted to see the boy's eyes like that. A very wolflike growl rumbled through Stiles' chest and he kicked Derek in the shin. Derek simply blinked at the weak attempt at causing him pain.

"What, am I not strong enough or something? Am I just some weak little...gah!"

Stiles started punching and kicking at Derek and he was actually starting to put some strength behind it. Derek's instincts kicked in and he pushed Stiles lightly, but it still caused Stiles to land on his ass. Stiles growled again, fists clenched and head down to hide the tears that had begun to fall. Neither of them even noticed that Danny and the Sheriff were still there.

"Why! Why did you do it!"

Derek closed his eyes and let his head fall.

"I had ever intention Stiles. You would make an amazing wolf. You're strong in ways that the others could never hope to be. You're smart and you always put others before yourself."

"Then why won't you bite me!"

"Because I can't lose you!" It was strangled as it came out as a strangled moan. "I was terrifed when they took you away in the ambulance Stiles. Then when I was about to bite you...I kept seeing you in a coffin. The bite dosn't always work. Sometimes it kills. I...I can't do it Stiles. I can't risk killing you."

Derek squeezed his eyes closed tighter to keep in the tears that threatened to fall. His eyes soon flew open when he felt two warm lips against his own. Stiles was kissing him. It felt so nice, so perfect...but he couldn't. He couldn't do it. He couldn't risk this human's life. He cared too much. He was alpha now, and he didn't always have full control. He couldn't risk messing up and killing Stiles. Not Stiles. He pushed the other away in shock and watched as a whole new sort of pain crossed his face. Stiles took a few steps back before running to his jeep and speeding away.

"Stiles!"

Derek was about to run after the jeep when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs some time to cool down and Michael is waiting for us."

Derek let lose a pained sigh before turning towards the path to the cellar.


	10. Big Bad Wolf

**Chapter 10  
>Big Bad Wolf<strong>

Michael looked up from where he was sitting on the bed. He could hear two heartbeats. He still couldn't explain what was going on with him. He shouldn't have healed so quickly. He shouldn't be able to hear or smell the things that he could hear and smell. He closed his eyes and waited until the door opened. He knew that Derek was back, and he figured that the other person was the Sheriff. He could also hear someone else moving around outside. He could hear them getting into a car and leaving.

Michael opened his eyes slowly, only to see that Derek was right in front of him. Somehow, he kept himself from jumping despite his fear.

"You're going to tell the Sheriff everything that you know about what is going on. Understood?"

Michael gave a small nod before slowly opening his mouth to begin...

_He was exhausted. It was hard making ends meet when it was just him working to take care of things. Their parents had left them a house that was fully paid for; but Michael was still just a kid himself. He had wanted to go to college but had taken a couple of years off to refresh his mind. Then his parents had died and he had been thrown into the world of working every day to take care of a teenager._

_Max wasn't doing the best at school. The kids were cruel and they would tease him about not having parents, not having new clothes, not having new games or a cell phone. The pain of the taunting and the loss of his parents had caused him to slip. Michael was always worried that he might get into something bad. Sure, they lived in a nice little town...but there was still evil hiding in the shadows._

_Michael had just come home from a long night shift. The car had broken down and he needed the extra money to get it fixed. He was contemplating selling some of their parents jewlrey but he knew that Max didn't want to. He didn't want to upset Max by selling things. The kid had a hard enough time as it was._

_Max should have been home by then...but he wasn't. He called the school but Max hadn't shown up that day. It was so unlike Max. He called the police but his brother needed to be missing for twenty four hours before he could file a report. The next day he was heading down to the police office when he was jumped by a group of guys wearing ski masks. They put a pillow case over his head and drove off. When the covering was removed, he found that he was inside of a dark room with his brother tied to a chair and gagged. All of the men either had on masks or were hidden in the shadows._

_"Michael...we heard about your skills with certain things. You're going to help us send a message. If you don't..."_

_A knife was pressed against his brother's neck. He could hear his brother scream in fear through the gag in his mouth. Michael faught against the hands that held him, trying to get to his brother._

_"Maxxy! Leave him alone! I'll do whatever you want!"_

_He was kept in a dirty cell for three days before he was told of the plan. He followed a group to Beacon Hills High School and disconnected the fire alarms without causing any other alarms to be set off. He then taught everyone how to easily disconnect the sprinklers. He was led outside then and his crying brother was pushed into his arms. The two ran. Michael got Max a train ticket to go spend time with distant relatives. Then Michael had done the only thing he could think of. His guilt forced him to turn himself in..._

"I never saw their faces. I never heard any names."

Derek looked from Michael to the Sheriff.

"He's telling the truth. He dosn't know anything."

"Are you sure my brother is okay? Somehow they knew that I was being moved when no one had been told."

Derek turned back to Michael and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I promise, Max is okay."

Michael could only nod his head before bitting on his thumb nail. He only cared about his brother. Everything...it was all for Maxxy.

"But now there is something that I have to tell you Michael. It's about how you healed so quickly."

Michael looked up from the spot on the cot that he had been looking at. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he watched Derek, a gesture that told the alpha that the younger man was listening.

"We needed any answers that we could get and you were still in critical condition. There was another fire, this time at the Middle School. A teacher died."

Michael looked away with a wince. He felt that this was his fault. Without an alarm system or sprinklers...a fire could rip through a building quickly without anyone really knowing.

"We had no choice but to either force you to heal or let you die quicker. I'm a werewolf Michael. I'm the alpha. Alpha's are able to bite humans and turn them into werewolves. Sometimes the bite kills, other it causes the human to turn. We had no choice but to risk it with you. You survived. You're a werewolf now."

Michael laughed lightly. "You're joking right? Werewolves don't exist."

Derek gave a sad smile. "You can hear things better now than you could before. You can smell things as well. You healed from major injuries pratically over night."

"Stem cell research or something..."

Derek shook his head slowly before slowly pulling himself into his beta form. His red eyes looked directly into Michael's. "We exist. You are a werewolf now."

Well...Michael really couldn't argue with the proof right in front of him. He found that the idea didn't really scare him, but made him feel better. He wasn't human anymore, but a werewolf. He could hear, smell, and probably see better than a normal human could. Apparently he would be able to shift like Derek had. There was probably increased strength that came with it as well...and there was obviously better healing. He would be better able to protect Maxxy now that he was a werewolf; he was sure of it.

He leaned back a bit and closed his eyes before thinking about the image of a knife against his brother's throat. His anger built and when he opened their eyes they were glowing the same blue that Derek's wolf eyes had once been.

"Then I vow here and now that I'll do everything in my power to help you find the people who have been starting the fires and bring them to justice. Nobody threatens Maxxy, Nobody!"

A grin broke out on Derek's face. "I think I'm gonna like you."

The Sheriff took a few steps forward now and rested a hand on Michael's shoulder. The new wolf had compleatly forgotten that he was there.

"At least one fo the men was a wolf, son. I have no juridsiction over such things. You can help Derek take that wolf down...but no killing the humans involved. They'll serve their time in prison. Got it?" He looked back over at Derek, ensuring that the alpha knew that the humans were not their problem as well.

"Got it." Both wolves spoke in unison and the Sheriff nodded.

"Good, now lets get you out of here."

Michael nodded and stood. It would be nice to be out of the dank dark cellar. It gave him the creeps.

* * *

><p>Stiles was depressed. Not only had Danny gotten the bite when he hadn't...but Derek had pushed him away. What the hell was up with that? Derek had made it sound like he felt the same way about him. Derek had made it seem like he cared so deeply about Stiles that he couldn't risk losing him.<p>

Stiles was depressed, and when he was depressed...it was time for a giant sundae. He had gone to the local Ice Cream Parlor and devoured the largest Banana Split that they had, and then proceeded to devour a plate of loaded chili waffle fries complete with bits of bacon and globs of sour cream. It was his comfort food.

But even the food couldn't dull the ache in his heart. He had suffered from a massive crush on Derek since he had first seen the hot wolf. Then when he had first seen him in his beta form...that had just grown. Ever since Derek had become alpha, he had seen a nicer side to Derek. He had watched as the alpha apoligized to Scott and told him that killing the alpha wasn't a cure. There was no cure...but the condition could be managed. He apologized, for lying to him...but he had no other choice; it was either use Scott or let more people die. After that, Scott had become friends with Derek, and Jackson, and everything was just so great.

He had truly come to love the alpha, and now he had gone and blown it. Derek would probably never want to see him again.

He slowly made his way out of the parlor and made it to his jeep. He dialed Derek's number, not really knowing what he would say. It went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, Derek...it's Stiles. I um...Hey! What the...Hey!"

Stiles struggled as he was pulled away from his car by guys in ski masks and towards a van.

"DEREK! HELP!"

He felt pain explode in the back of his head and the world turned dark. The last sound on the voice mail was that of a van door slamming closed and tires squeeling as the vehical raced away.

* * *

><p><strong>Two for one Saturday. Two new chapters, one lovely day!<strong>


	11. The Man in The Shadows

**Chapter 11  
>The Man in the Shadows<strong>

His head hurt so bad. It felt like someone had been playing soccer with it. His mouth was dry. He kept his eyes closed as he took mental stock of his body. It felt like he was on the cold ground. His left wrist had something metal around it. It was probably a handcuff attatched to something. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed that he was in a dark, dirty room with his hand attatched to some pipe that came out of the wall. He groaned as the one light in the room caused his head to throb. His eyes fell closed again, protecting his brain from the burning light.

He heard shuffling in the room and opened his eyes again, only to be met with a pair of burning red eyes. He didn't even have time to be afraid before sharp teeth ripped into his shoulder. A pain filled scream ripped itself from his throat before Stiles lost conciousness once more.

The alpha licked the blood from his lips before turning away and shutting the door behind him. It was just him and the kid here right now. His people were out having some fun that night. It didn't matter. The kid would be out for a while...if he even survived.

* * *

><p>The pack was all together at the Sheriff's house. Danny and Michael both stood beside Derek.<p>

"I would like to introduce the two new members of our little wolf pack. Danny is now like us, and this is Michael. He was forced to help set the fire at the High School. He didn't have a choice in the matter, his brother's life was being threatened. He's part of our family now and you'll treat him as such. Understood?"

Jackson and Scott simply nodded before Jackson stood from where he was sitting on the couch. He made his way over to Danny and looked at his best friend with wide eyes.

"You're...a wolf now?"

Danny smiled softly and nodded before letting out a gasp as Jackson pulled him into a tight hug. "Danny...now we really are family." Danny could only smile softly as he hugged Jackson back just as tightly.

Derek smiled at the mates hugging. He knew it was only a matter of time before they admitted their feelings to one another. He frowned suddenly when he realized that the sight of the two friends was causing an ache in his chest.

Scott sighed softly as he looked around. He was getting worried. He hadn't seen Stiles all day. His friend should be resting in his bed; he should be out only God knows where. "Derek, I'm worried about Stiles. We should go look for him. He hasn't even called me or Jackson today. Have you spoken to him since he left your place?"

Derek shook his head slowly before pulling his phone out of his pocket. It had rung a few hours ago but he had been busy and hadn't answered it in time. He hadn't even figured to listen to the voice mail that was left. He noticed it was from Stiles and brought the hone to his ear. The entire pack heard the cries from help.

Anger filled the room. Derek could barely keep himself from shifting into full alpha form and Scott and Jackson had shifted at the sound of their friend's cry for help. Danny snarled, eyes glowing green as he changed for the first time. Stiles had become his friend and now something bad had happened to him. Michael shifted as well, but for a different reason. He didn't know Stiles and didn't yet feel any connection to him. He did however know the sound of that truck.

"Derek...it was them. I know that engine. Your friend was taken by the same people that took me and my brother."

Derek couldn't hold it back anymore. His form rippled and shifted into the massive werewolf. Derek looked at Danny, and the new wolf knew exactly what Derek was saying. Danny ran up to Stiles' room and activated the GPS on the other teen's phone. It was right outside of the Ice Cream Parlor.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy for the group to return to their normal states. Their wolves were just bellow the surface. The group stood beside Stiles' Jeep and took in the scents around them. They could pick up the scent of a wolf, beta. Derek growled and reached down to swipe up Stiles' phone. It chose that moment to ring. It was an unknown number.<p>

Derek answered the phone.

"Ah, Derek Hale I presume." Derek only growled in confromation. "Now, is that any way to treat the man who has your precious little human?"

Scott gasped while the others only growled.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere. All you need to know is that I'm an alpha, just like you. You may remember a certain artifact that your family has had in it's possession for centuries...a certain ring? You know it yes?"

Derek grunted a comformation.

"Good. You will bring that to remains of the high school tomorrow night or the Sheriff son will be puppy chow."

The phone disconnected and Derek ended the call on his end as well. He turned slowly to look at Scott. "I need you to tell the Sheriff what happened. Everyone is to wait at his house. Am I clear?"

Scott looked scared. Stiles had been his friend since preschool, he didn't want to lose Stiles. "What are you going to do Derek?"

"I'm going to get the man what he wants. Now go!"

The group did as they were told, Scott leaving for the police station while the others went back to the Sheriff's house.

* * *

><p>He had woken up a few minutes ago. He was alive. The bite had healed. He had no idea how long he had been out. He looked at the handcuff and growled lightly. He was pissed. How dare some other alpha bite him? That was supposed to be Derek's job? How dare someone kidnap him and tie him up? He was so angry, and he just forced his anger to rise until his eyes began to glow a truly brilliant gold. He snarled as he pulled his wrist away from the wall, causing the metal to twist and snap easily.<p>

He could hear only one heartbeat in the building, and the voice of the alpha on the phone with...was he speaking with Derek? Stiles could hear that the alpha was going to use Stiles in a trade. Well screw that! He was out of here!

He quietly made his way out the door which had stupidly been left unlocked and began running. He needed to get far away, and he needed to get away fast. He forced his features to shift back to human just before he neared the first signs of civilization. He couldn't risk being discovered as a werewolf. He found it easy to shift back. Listening to Derek when Scott would not seemed to truly pay off.

He hopped on the first bus he could get and let it take him as close to Beacon Hills as it would go. He needed to get home. He needed to get to Derek.


	12. It was Always You

**AN:** Sorry the update took so long. I wanted to get Microsoft Office before I continued to write. So I'm back now. The outline of the story is written and I know where I want to go with it; so chapters should pop out rather quickly.

On top of that. I have a Poll up asking which Character you think should become a werewolf in Season 2. I just want to know which characters you guys think would make the better wolves. So go vote!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>My Mate**

He was in the cellar again. This time Derek walked past the room where he had been tortured to the very end of the hall. He counted three bricks up and six bricks over before extending his claws and pulling out the slightly looser brick. He reached into the hidden compartment and pulled out a wooden box. Inside the box was a simple silver ring with a simple stone set in the middle.

The ring had been around for almost as long as his kind had walked the Earth. It was said that when the first werewolves were created, a piece of the moon fell to Earth. The stone was set into a ring, and if an alpha wore the ring, he or she would have full control of all other werewolves.

It had once been used by his family during the dark ages, when werewolves were terrorizing Eastern Europe. The Alpha of the Hale pack had put on the ring and forced his kind into the shadows. He had put up the laws that humans were not food. When he had died of old age, the ring had been hidden away. Could he really give up such a powerful ring to an alpha with an unknown agenda?

It was for Stiles.

* * *

><p>Derek's black Camaro was speeding towards the given meeting location. He knew he was going to be early but he wanted to be able to scope the place out beforehand just to make sure that the other alpha wouldn't be able to get the jump on him. He was a few miles from his destination when his phone began to ring.<p>

It was another unknown number. He figured it was the alpha again. He answered the phone and brought it to his ear.

"If you've hurt him I swear to God I'll destroy you!"

There was silence on the end for a second.

"Derek?"

Derek slammed his foot on the break, bringing the Camaro to a stop. His heart was racing.

"Stiles? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do you know where you are?" He was frantic with worry. He had come to realize that he was in love with Stiles, that Stiles was his mate. He needed to get him back.

"I'm fine Derek. I got away."

"You got away? How?"

"The alpha underestimated me. He...he bit me Derek. He bit me and I woke up when he was on the phone with you earlier. There was no one else there. I...I ran Derek."

Tears began slipping freely down his face. The other alpha had bitten Stiles. Stiles was a werewolf now. He took in a deep breath, forcing himself to focus.

"Stiles, where are you now?"

As soon as Derek had his answer, he hung up the phone and started driving again; this time he was driving faster than he had been before.

At the speed he was going, it only took him five minutes to leave Beacon Hills and enter Pine Ridge which was the next town over. Stiles was hiding in an alleyway behind a dumpster when he drove up. It had been a good idea. The scent of the garbage overwhelmed his own scent; and it kept anyone from seeing his blood caked clothing. Derek ignored the scent of the trash as he inspected Stiles. He didn't really look any worse for wear; but his scent had changed as the wolf grew inside of him. A small whine fell from Derek's lips before he pulled the teen flush against him. Derek was shaking. So many emotions were pulsing through him at that moment. There was anger…no anger was too soft of a word…intense rage and fury fit better. The rage and fury were focused on the alpha that had dared to kidnap Stiles; dared to bite him. Then there was annoyance. He was annoyed that it had been someone else that had turned Stiles; and he was annoyed at himself for being too afraid to do it when Stiles had originally asked him to. If he had just done it then; then none of this would have ever happened. By far the most powerful emotion was an all-encompassing relief. Stiles was safe. Stiles was here in his arms and he was alive. There was a problem though. Another alpha had been the one to turn Stiles. Just as Scott had once been connected to Peter, Stiles was connected to this other alpha. He would have to break that bond…he would have to break it right now.

He didn't say much as he pulled Stiles out of the alley and practically threw him into the passenger side of his car. He got in the driver side and pulled out his phone as he began speeding away toward Beacon Hills. He called the Sheriff.

It was only one ring before Sheriff Stilinski answered his phone. It was obvious that he had been waiting for any sort of news.

"Derek? That you? What happened?" He was going to ask so many more questions before he was cut off by the alpha's voice.

"He's okay. Stiles is okay. He's safe, I have him."

The Sheriff picked up on the tightness in Derek's voice. "I hear a 'but' in there."

Derek sighed before continuing. "But he was bitten by the other alpha. He was able to get away because he transitioned after only a couple of hours. He shifted and ran. But he has a link to the other alpha. One that the other can use against us soon. I need your permission Sheriff. I need your permission to do what is required to break that bond and shift it over to me."

The Sheriff was silent for a moment. "Will it hurt him?"

A blush began creeping up Derek's neck but he pushed it down before it could become noticeable to the new wolf that was sitting beside him; listening intently to both sides of the conversation.

"Only for a few moments."

"Well Derek…do it. I choose you over a psychopathic unknown alpha any day."

Derek couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled up from his chest.

* * *

><p>Stiles had been relieved when they began heading towards the Hale house; until Derek veered off on a barley used path just before they could begin on the drive way. They traveled at least three miles on this dirty bumpy road before pulling up outside of a small cabin. It looked cozy, and he wondered if this was where Derek had stayed during the time when they were fighting Peter. It would make more sense than the other man staying in the shell of a house.<p>

He watched as Derek got out silently and took a few deep breaths before following. What was about to happen would hurt…even if only for a moment. It was probably another bite. He shuddered at the thought before getting out and moving to stand beside Derek who was unlocking the door to the cabin.

"Are you mad at me?"

Derek pushed the door open before looking at Stiles with a confused face.

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you? Stiles, what happened was not your fault. I'm mad at the bastard that kidnapped you…that bit you. I'm going to rip his throat out…not with my teeth either…my teeth are too sharp and would make it too fast. I'm going to make Freddy Krueger gloves out of sporks and use those to rip his throat out. Then I'm going to kill every last member of his pack."

Stiles had to admit that the sporks would be a lot more painful than teeth would be. It would be much slower too. Yea, that was a real good idea. He would have to get to work making the glove for Derek. He would have to use metal sporks instead of plastic though. The plastic would just break or bend on skin and wouldn't cause enough damage.

While Stiles was contemplating the construction of what he had dubbed 'Derek's Spork Glove Of Doom', they had stepped into the cozy little cabin. It was made up of a few rooms. They had entered into a kitchen area that mostly consisted of a wood burning stove, sink, and a little table before entering a living room area. The living room area had a large fireplace that was stacked with fire wood that Derek was currently in the process of lighting. There was a couch that Stiles chose to sit down on while he waited for Derek to do or say something.

He watched as Derek left when the fire started to get going. Derek had moved into the small bedroom that had a large bed covered in furs and pillows. It was more of a nest. This cabin was made for couples that were about to mate. He had been living here though since he had moved back into town. Attached to the bedroom was a small bathroom. The largest feature being a massive tub; designed for further mating activities. He grabbed a cloth from a small closet built into the wall and wet it with hot water. He rung it out before slowly returning to his mate. He kneeled before Stiles and slowly began running the cloth over the dried blood on the boy's neck before running his claws down the other's shirt and ripping the shreds off to clean more of his body.

This action pulled Stiles out of his thoughts.

"Derek? What are you doing?" A blush had formed on Stiles' face at seeing Derek kneeling before him.

"I'm cleaning you up." It was said like it was the simplest thing in the world. There was more silence before Derek stood and tossed the tattered shirt and bloodied cloth into the trash in the bathroom. He then gathered up furs, blankets, and pillows from the bedroom before setting them out on the floor in the living room in front of the fireplace. He kept rearranging the things on the floor, trying to stall for time. He was stopped by a hand on his wrist as he went to reposition the same pillow for the fifth time.

"Derek, what are you doing? When are you going to break my bond to the other alpha? How do you break my bond to the other alpha?"

He spoke slowly, without the rush that his ADD often gave him.

"Stiles I…" Derek made a pained face before sitting facing the fire. He took a few deep breaths before beginning to speak.

"Usually, to destroy his bond to you; you would have to submit to a bite. You would have to want me to bite you and it would break the bond. Then of course there is always me killing him; which is what switched Scott's bond over to me."

Stiles nodded slowly, but he had caught the way that Derek had worded things. "You started with 'usually' so there is something different that has to be done with me. Why? What is it?"

Stiles moved to sit beside Derek. He placed his feet flat on the floor and rested his arms over his bent knees while he looked at Derek. Derek's eyes didn't leave the fire.

"When one alpha bites another alpha's mate…they can break the bond by claiming their mate."

"Mate?"

A small whine came from Derek's lips. It was so painful to explain this. So hard. What if Stiles rejected him? What if Stiles didn't feel the same?

"Yes. Every werewolf has that one person that is destined to be with them. That one person who is perfect. It's you Stiles. It has always been you. Will always be you. I kept refusing to believe it but…deep down I knew from the moment I first saw you that it was you. I love you Stiles. I love how you ramble. I love how you sometimes spaz out. I love how loyal you are to the people you care about. And more than that; you're the perfect mate for an alpha. You're strong, smart…it's like we were always meant to end up here…pack alphas…together…"

"If we're mates then why did you refuse to bite me?" Stiles seemed offended not that they were mates; but that Derek had rejected him in that way.

"I was about to do it Stiles. I closed my eyes and I was about to bite…but then I saw you dead; lying in a coffin. I couldn't risk that the bite would kill you. Even human mates to werewolves don't always survive the bite. I was terrified. I've lost so much Stiles. I'm the last Hale left; and if I had lost you…I would have been destroyed."

Derek was looking at Stiles now. Unshed tears were glistening in his eyes. He blinked and they finally fell free down his face. Stiles moved closer and reached out, brushing the tears away.

"Derek…you idiot!"

He stood suddenly and began pacing back and forth in the little nest that Derek had built. A strangled noise came from Derek's lips.

"You're telling me that this entire time I could have had a boyfriend and you've been sitting on your ass twiddling your thumbs playing 'should I or shouldn't I'? Damn it Derek! I've been in love with you ever since that day in the woods when I first met you. You were this…hot mysterious possibly psychotic killer…then you were the hot mysterious werewolf who was still a possible psychotic killer…could you NOT tell that I would get turned on every time you slammed me up against a wall?" The small quirk of Derek's lips told him that Derek had indeed known about him being turned on by it. "For the love of…you just had to wait until I was in mortal danger before you could admit it to me? Why?"

Stiles had sat back down, but this time he was in Derek's lap. He wasn't angry with Derek; just annoyed. All of this time he could have been getting laid and instead he was still a virgin unlike his friends because Derek freaking Hale had decided to twiddle his thumbs.

"I never wanted this life for you Stiles. It's dangerous and it's painful. I wanted you to find a nice human to settle down and have a family with. I wanted you away from the world of werewolves and hunters. I wanted you safe…and I would have watched you from afar and protected you…but now that's all changed. You're a werewolf now and you will always be part of this world. So I don't have to hold myself back anymore."

He pushed Stiles off of his lap so that the teen was lying among the nest, his head resting on a pillow. Derek had to admit that he loved the way the fire light made a play of shadows on Stiles' bare skin.

"I want you Stiles, you are mine. And now nothing is going to stop me from taking what belongs to me."

He could hear the little wolf's heart pounding in his chest. His own was beating just as fast. Derek watched as Stiles' eyes began to glow a golden color. It wasn't the amber that Scott had; it was a gold that seemed to be just as bright as the sun. A happy growl rumbled in Derek's chest as he leaned down; capturing his mate's lips in a truly searing kiss.

* * *

><p>He was warm and content when he began to come back to consciousness. His entire body ached in the best possible way. There was dried blood on his neck from where Derek had bitten him; but this wasn't a bite designed to turn him…he had already been turned…this had been a mating bite; and Derek sported his own. It was odd when he turned his head to look at the mark on Derek's neck. If he looked at it with human eyes; there was nothing to be seen. The second his vision shifted to that of the wolf…he could see a faint glow there; as if magic was slipping from Derek's skin.<p>

He giggled. He actually out right giggled…just like a girl. He felt do giddy. Not only had he lost his virginity the night before; but he had lost it to Derek Hale, and not only was it the loss of his virginity; he was now mated to the alpha of the pack and the person that was perfect for him in every single way.

He shifted slightly in Derek's arms so that he was now fully facing the alpha. Derek looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He looked so much younger as well. He ran his fingers slowly down Derek's cheek before bringing his hand to the mark that lay on Derek's neck. He slowly leaned forward and licked the mark on Derek's neck; getting a small moan from the older male. He watched as Derek's hazel green eyes slowly opened, a lazy grin on his lips.

"Morning." Derek hummed after he spoke and buried his nose in Stiles' neck. "Mmm, you smell just like me." For a werewolf, that was a very good thing. Mates should smell like one another. He could hear his mate's heartbeat speed up at the mention of his scent. He laughed softly before slowly disentangling their limbs and standing.

Derek stretched, giving his mate the perfect view of his naked backside. Stiles couldn't help but lick his lips as his mouth suddenly became dry. The scent of arousal filled the air and Derek laughed softly before kneeling down beside his lover and giving him a deep 'good morning' kiss.

"As much as I would love a repeat performance of last night…your father needs to see you and see that you're okay. And…we have to tell him."

Stiles pouted. He didn't want his mate to be shot by his father so soon.

"He won't shoot me. Hell, he gave me permission after all. He just forgot to ask what he was giving permission for. Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

Stiles was pretty damn sure that Derek was out Cheshire-ing the Cheshire cat with that shit eating grin of his.

* * *

><p>The Hale property covered many acres. It was the perfect place for werewolf training. While Michael was being taught by Scott over a mile away, Jackson had begun teaching Danny. They had started with bringing about the transformation. Jackson told Danny that he found it easiest to change when he brought up memories that pissed him off. At first those memories had been of Scott making the Lacrosse team and not being able to find out what had changed about him. They had then changed to someone hurting Danny just a matter of weeks after accepting that he and Scott were now Pack.<p>

Danny's own trigger happened to be the idea of someone hurting Jackson; though he had lied and said that it was that someone had dared to hurt Stiles. Jackson hadn't called Danny on the life. It also turned out that Danny was very good at turning back after shifting. Danny had been into meditation ever since coming out. It was a way of keeping him from becoming violent with all of the people that had made fun of him. He had taken it up when he was fourteen after getting into a big fight…now it was like a second nature to him.

It had been two hours of shifting back and forth for Danny before Jackson deemed that he had enough control. From there they had moved on to sparring in their beta forms.

They snarled at one another, attacking with claws and teeth. They came together again and again; jumping apart just as quickly. They were testing one another's weaknesses. Still, Jackson had more practice with using his instincts; and Danny was still fighting them. Jackson was able to pin his friend down and gave a fanged smirk at the other teen.

Danny's heart rate picked up; though he shifted back to his human form. Jackson frowned when he suddenly caught the scent of arousal from the teen beneath him. Jackson jumped back; his shock sending him back into his human form.

"Danny! What the hell! You're turned on!"

Sure, Jackson was slightly turned on as well…but he wouldn't mention that.

Danny looked away embarrassed and sat up. He brought his knees to his chest and a whine fell from his lips.

"I'm sorry. I…I…" Tears were welling up in Danny's eyes. "I knew when I came out I said that I had never looked at you like that…that you were only ever just a friend and that I never saw you as more. I thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore if you know. But Jax…I've liked you since we first met in the first grade…I've loved you since the first grade. I…"

He was on his feet then and had turned and begun to run. Jackson shifted into beta form and quickly caught up with his distraught friend. He slammed him against a tree, only to keep him from running away again.

Danny's eyes were glowing and he had a look of utter fear on his face. Jackson's beta featured slipped away. He held Danny there until they had both calmed down. He moved his hands from Danny's arms to his cheeks and brushed away the tears with his thumbs.

"Never run away from me Danny…never hide from me."

He leaned forward slowly and captured Danny's lips in a sweet first kiss. It was slow, there was no need to rush. Jackson pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against his best friends.

"When you told me that you were gay but that you never felt anything like that for me…it broke my heart; so I decided that I had to have the hottest girl at school. I was miserable with Lydia. She ended up being like a sister to me. It has always been you Danny, since the first day of the first grade when you stood up against the bullies that made fun of me for being adopted."

Neither teen could stop the smiles that split their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>For the person that asked. The ring is not part of the series. It is part of my own mythology. <strong>


	13. Enemy of my Enemy

**AN: I've been rereading my story to refresh myself before continuing here. I've noticed a few mistakes but the biggest seemed to be in chapter 4 when I said that Danny had used his father's truck to pick up wood from Derek's house, when before stating that his father had abandoned him and his mother when he came out. For the sake of this; let's just pretend that it's an old truck that he left behind. There, problem solved!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>The Enemy of my Enemy**

Stiles was wrapped up tightly in a pair of arms the second he stepped out of his mate's car. He felt a wetness against his neck and could smell the salty saline tears that fell from his father's eyes. His father's body shook; though no sound came out. The sobs were so strong that they choked back any sound that might have escaped.

Derek looked at the father and son over the roof of his car, a sad smile on his face.

"Take him inside Stiles. I'll return later. I have a few things that I must attend to."

Stiles only nodded before slowly leading his father inside. He helped his father sit down on the couch and held him. It was awkward to have his father crying in such a way; but at the same time he had seen the man just like this before; when his mother had died. The Sheriff had wrapped his young son in his arms and the two had cried together for hours until they had both fallen asleep.

"It's okay dad. I'm alive. I'm alive and I'm stronger now. I'm stronger and faster and I'll heal more quickly. Their plan backfired."

"What about the bond to the alpha? Did Derek break it?"

A blush slowly began to creep up the youngest Stilinski's cheeks; it was something that the Sheriff took notice of.

"Stiles?"

"Please don't shoot Derek."

The tears stopped now and the Sheriff pulled away from his son, his eyes wide. "What did he do?"

"First I want you to realize that you told him to do whatever it took to break the bond with the other alpha."

"Stiles…What. Did. He. Do."

"Wellwe'."

"Repeat that in English please."

Stiles looked up at the ceiling to avoid his father's eyes as he took a deep breath before beginning again. "Derek and I are mates. Werewolves have mates…that one person that is meant for them, that is perfect in every way. I am his and he is mine. The easiest way to break the bond that I had from being turned by the other alpha was for him to claim me as his mate. Last night…we mated."

The Sheriff looked at his son for a few moments. He was trying to process what was going on. He took a few deep breaths before speaking. "So, he's your boyfriend then?"

Stiles was surprised that his father was taking it so well. "It's a bit more serious than that. Boyfriend implies that one day we may break up and find other people. But we're mates. Just like wolves, werewolves mate for life. When they find that person; there is no one else. It's forever."

Stiles watched as his father's mouth opened and closed a few times. His father was trying to process what was going on. He was worried what his father might think. First of all; he had just learned that his son had lost his virginity the night before. Secondly, he had just learned that his son had just lost his virginity to a man. Thirdly; Derek was a 'man' not a 'boy' not a 'teen' but a 'man'. Derek was seven years older than he was.

Stiles began to fidget before gripping his fingers in his hair. His former buzz cut had grown out to be long enough to fist his fingers in…Derek had liked that he had something to hold on to last night. The alpha seemed to love tugging on it. It caused Stiles to blush more at the memory. He shook his head before squeaking out a few words. "Please say something…"

The Sheriff was startled at the squeak that same from his son. He looked at his son…his teenage son…and thought of what to say. His instincts were telling him that he should be yelling at his son. That he should be grounding him and forbidding him from ever seeing Derek again. Furthermore; he should be getting some special wolfs bane bullets from Chris Argent and hunted Derek down. But Stiles wasn't just his teenage son anymore. Stiles was now his teenage _werewolf_ son. The rules were different now. If werewolves mated for life; and if Derek was his mate…then really the rules were so…

"None of your mother's parenting manuals could have prepared me for something like this, son. I feel that I should be mad; but if Derek is your mate then it's something different. Of course I'll have to have the 'father' talk with him; but given the circumstances I feel oddly okay with this."

Stiles let out a whoosh of breath and let himself fall against his father. He was silently thanking any and all gods that he had ever heard of for his father accepting that he was now mated to Derek.

* * *

><p>Chris Argent was shocked when he opened his door to see Derek Hale standing on his door step. He watched as Derek tried to step inside; only to be repelled by an invisible barrier.<p>

"Mountain Ash?"

Chris simply nodded. Mountain Ash was a wonderful sort of wood. It had the remarkable ability to form a barrier against alpha werewolves. Sadly it didn't work against betas or he would have known that his daughter was dating a werewolf long before he finally figured it out.

"Why are you here Derek?"

"Has Allison told you what has been going on?"

Chris sighed and nodded.

"Meet me around the back; we'll speak on the patio."

Derek nodded and slowly walked around the side of the house to the area that Chris had mentioned. Chris was already sitting on one of the deck chairs. Derek moved to sit across from the hunter.

"Stiles was kidnapped by a rogue alpha yesterday. The alpha bit him and he was infected. I've already broken his bond with the rogue so you don't need to worry about that."

"As far as I'm concerned; this isn't my problem. It's yours Derek."

Derek's eyes were glowing red and he had to fight to keep from pinning Chris to the side of the house.

"This isn't just one alpha testing the strength of another; Argent! This alpha ordered that the schools be set on fire. This alpha is a big threat to this town. Furthermore, this alpha kidnapped the human member of my back because he wanted the Moon Ring."

Chris's eyes grew wide. He knew the myth about the Moon Ring. It was said that the alpha that wore the ring would control all werewolves. The hunters all feared that the ring might exist and fall into the wrong hands. The greatest asset that hunters had was that packs were separate; and their numbers hardly ever reached over thirty. There were thousands of werewolves in the world. If one alpha controlled all of the packs and all of the alphas; then the wolves had the strength to overrun the human population. Each alpha biting thousands of humans.

"The ring is just a myth."

Derek shook his head slowly and pulled the wring out of his inner coat pocket. He was going to keep it on his person for now; where it was safe.

"My family has had it since the beginning. It was used once; it's why the entire world doesn't know about werewolves. My ancestor forced us into the shadows to protect both the humans…and ourselves. If we become the things of myths; then less are willing to hunt us down."

Chris looked at the old ring. Even he could feel the power coming off of it. The stone seemed to be glowing.

"Why don't you simply put it on? You're an alpha now. Why not become _the_ alpha?"

Derek looked down at the ring and ran his thumb over the smooth stone.

"I never wanted to be alpha Chris. I was never supposed to be alpha. After my father died; it was supposed to go to my sister. After my sister died, it should have gone to one of her children. Peter was never supposed to become alpha and neither was I. But fate is a bitch and I had to take the alpha position so that it would stay in my bloodline."

It was odd that he was never supposed to be alpha; because Stiles was made for being the alpha's mate. He pushed that thought away before slipping the ring back into its safe little pocket.

"I want my pack to be strong and healthy; but I don't want to be in charge of ever werewolf in the world. I just want a quiet life with my mate and my pack. We'll continue to watch over the ring; but I don't want anyone to ever use the ring again; not unless it's to protect both wolves and humans."

Chris could respect that. Derek simply wanted to protect his family. Chris sighed softly.

"What do you propose we do Derek?"

"You know the saying Argent. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Well right now; we have the same enemy."

Chris took a deep breath through his nose and nodded.

"I'll train the Sheriff and Lydia to fight the wolves and gather some of the more faithful hunters I know. We'll supply you and your pack with devices that will let us know that we're on the same side. We'll help you fight Derek, but just this once."

Derek nodded and stood before holding out his hand to Chris. Chris stood and took Derek's hand.

* * *

><p>The two sides faced one another outside of the beginnings of the Hale House reconstruction. Chris had not been able to get many of his friends to agree to help; but three men were better than none. In the end; the humans that would be helping consisted of Chris, his wife, Allison, Lydia, the Sheriff, and the three hunters that had come to town. Derek, Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Danny, and Michael were all wearing collars around their throats. Scott had been offended at first; they all had been except for Derek who had suggested that the identification devices be held in the collars. They leather would protect their vulnerable throats, and were less likely to get ripped off on their necks than on their wrists. There were small lights on them that would mark them as being allies to the hunters.<p>

They had been training separately all week. This was the first time that both sides were meeting. The wolves were taking in the scents of the hunters and committing them to memory. They knew that the rogue alpha had humans working for him…humans that may end up on the battle field. They needed to know who was part of their group and who was free to kill.

"Where is the ring?"

Chris had come to stand in front of Derek after the scenting was finished.

"I had your daughter place it in the hollow of a Mountain Ash tree. She and Lydia created a second barrier of Nordic Blue around it. Even the betas will not be able to get to it. So for now; it's safe."

Chris could only nod. "Let's hope that it stays that way."


	14. Under the Blood Moon

**This is it. The big confrontation is here. After this, there is just an epilog! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>Under the Blood Moon**

Tonight was the night. They all knew that it would happen on the night of the full moon. The sheriff had enforced a curfew to ensure that no one would get in the way and hurt in the crossfire. Tonight was the night; and even moon seemed to know that some of its children were destined to fall in the battle. The moon was almost blood red as it hung in the air.

Derek was fully shifted as he made his way to the battle field with his pack and the hunters. Their enemy was already there. Five werewolves stood before their alpha; and there was a group of humans standing behind. They had been promised the bite should they fight beside the wolves. They would be the first in the world order. They would be generals in a new army.

The rogue alpha was still in his human form; though he stood nude. The Hale pack and the hunters got into formation before he spoke.

"You can still end the bloodshed Hale. Hand over the ring and I'll make you my second in command. I'll give you all the bitches that you want to ensure that you can breed yourself a new pack. Surly there is no way you can father any pups with…that."

The other alpha had been surprised when he had found that Stiles was missing. Stiles should have been out until the next morning; but the transformation had been nearly instantaneous; meaning that he was the mate of an alpha.

The only reply from Derek was an angered growl.

"Very well. Such a shame that I'll have to end as powerful a line as yours."

* * *

><p><strong>MICHAEL<strong>

"Well if it isn't Maxxy's big brother. How is he Michael? Such a beautiful young boy. After my alpha gets the ring; he promised that I can take that boy's body for my own. Oh, the things I'm going to do to that sweet innocent little boy. Quinn refused to let me touch him before; but promised I could have him if I was a good boy tonight. Gonna rip that boy apart till he loves me…"

Anger built inside of Michael at the other wolf's words. This wolf was the same that had kidnapped his brother, was the same that had kidnapped him; and who had later shot him and stabbed him with sharp claws.

Michael's eyes flashed a vibrant blue as his image slipped into the beta form. He was the first to move, he was the one that started the collision between the two sides. He jumped on the wolf that dared to speak of his dear sweet little brother and ripped into him with claws.

He was aware of others clashing around him. The night was filled with the scent of blood and the sounds of snarling, growls, howls, and gunshots.

The world around Michael blurred. He tuned out his pack and the hunters. He tuned out all other enemies and focused on his opponent. The image of his baby brother flashed in his mind; covered in blood and crying and he froze.

He cried out in pain as he was tackled, claws entering his belly. His vision cleared and he saw his opponent on top of him. He looked down and saw that all ten fingers were partly buried in the skin of his stomach. It was like being stabbed by ten hot pokers. His beta form fell away and he writhed beneath the wolf on top of him.

"Maybe I should keep you alive. I could lock you up and you would watch as I defile your brother's body. You could watch as I make him scream in pain and pleasure. I'll have Quinn bite him while I'm buried inside of him…make him my omega. I'll make your brother my little slave for the rest of his miserable life. Such a beautiful boy his is. I'm going to love hearing him scream beneath me."

The world went red for Michael. There was black along the edges. It was like a shadow was creeping in along the tunnels. He didn't feel the pain anymore. He lunched upwards and felt liquid fire cover his face as his teeth ripped into the other's throat. He yanked his head back quickly; removing the other's vocal cords as well as his windpipe. His teeth had even scraped against the bones of the other's spine.

The claws left his abdomen as the other wolf reached for his neck as he fell sideways. Michael stood and looked down at the struggling wolf. He listened intently to the sounds of the stuttering heart and the gurgling as the other tried to take in air…until there was silence from both. Then he spit out the wad of flesh in his mouth and turned his glowing blue eyes on a human that had dared to be on the other side. This man had also been one to kidnap him. This one had smacked his brother across the face. Michael gave a toothy grin and watched in glee as the man pissed his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny and Jackson<strong>

They watched as Michael was the first to clash with one of the other wolves. It was as if the first shot had been fired. Everyone rushed forward; clashing with the rogue pack.

Danny and Jackson had stuck together. Their relationship was still so new to them. They had only just begun to truly explore their feelings, and since that day that they had confessed to one another; they hadn't had much time alone. It was all spent training.

They knew that they were mates just as Derek and Stiles were mates. Derek had made it an important part of their training. The two were able to nearly sense one another. They moved as one as they clashed against twins betas. The only way that they could tell them apart was by their eyes. While one had eyes that shone blue in the darkness, the others shone amber.

The two sides seemed evenly matched. While Jackson and Danny could anticipate one another's movements due to being best friends for so long; so could the twins; as they had known one another since before they had even been born.

Danny stumbled backwards when the twin he was fighting against slashed across his chest. Jackson growled at the sight, and just as he was about to lunge at the one that had hurt his mate; a set of claws also raked across his chest; giving him a mirror mark to what Danny had. Danny growled at seeing his mate hurt. The two switched off who they were fighting against. They used the rage that they felt at their mate being hurt to fuel their strength. They became faster and stronger. In the end, it proved lethal as they simultaneously shoved their claws and hands into the chests of their enemies and wrapped their fingers around their hearts. As one, they tugged; pulling the still beating organs from bodies that fell heavily to the ground.

They turned as one, dropping the hearts and looking over one another.

"Are you okay?" They said it as one.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott<strong>

Scott was just about to attack his own wolf when a bullet ripped through his shoulder and caused him to fall heavily to his knee. He reached into the wound with the tips of his sharp claws and pulled out the bullet. It was just a normal bullet. There was no wolfs bane inside of it.

He dropped the bullet to the ground and looked around for his target, only to look up when he heard Allison scream.

"Allison!"

He and Chris cried for her at the same time. The wolf that had evaded Scott had gone for her. She was trapped against a wall, arms pinned and fangs about to rip out her throat.

Scott saw red as he rushed forward, digging his claws into the wolf's shoulders and ripping him away from his mate.

"Allison! Go!"

Allison nodded and ran, gathering up her bow fitted with tranquilizers to slow the humans down so that they could be arrested by the Sheriff later.

"What's the matter pup? Did I drool on your mate? She's quite beautiful; and a hunter's daughter as well. She'd make a great bitch for me, don't you think? She needs a real man to satisfy her."

Chris had heard the wolf speaking that way about his daughter and was about to shoot the bastard in the head when Scott began growling low in his throat.

"Take it back."

"No."

"Then…you die."

Chris was impressed as he watched Scott slowly rip the other wolf to ribbons. In that moment, he decided that maybe…just maybe…Scott was worthy of his baby girl. He would have to sit the boy down and have a real conversation with him when this was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Derek<strong>

He circled around the other alpha. It wouldn't do to attack while the other alpha was in human form and it took longer to shift into alpha form than to beta. He waited until there other had shifted completely.

While Derek's fur was black as obsidian, the other's was a dirty mousy gray color. While Derek's coat was lush and healthy; the other's was thinning in spots and dull. It was as if the other alpha's coat showed the insanity and evil inside of him. Even his uncle's coat had been better than this.

The two continued to circle. The scent of blood was in the air now. The number of heartbeats had fallen, and human blood was also scented in the air. The two couldn't tell who had fallen, or whose blood was in the air. They were too busy looking for openings.

They collided at the same moment and the moon seemed to glow even brighter.

Fangs and claws dug into one another until a pain filled cry filled the air.

Derek's body shifted back to human as he held the wound in his stomach. The other alpha had hidden something sharper than claws on his person. Werewolves just didn't use knives; yet this rogue held a very large dagger in its claw. The silvery blade coated in Derek's blood.

Blood bubbled up out of Derek's mouth and he coughed, turning his head to the side to spit it out and keep from choking.

The other alpha threw the dagger away and opened its jaws wide before swooping down for the kill…

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles<strong>

Stiles was almost positive that his opponent was more hyperactive than he was. Furthermore; the other wolf was tiny despite being older than he was. The other seemed to dance in and out of range for Stiles' attacks. It wasn't fair. He had sparred with Scott and Jackson and been able to take them both out. He was even able to take down Danny and Michael at the same time. Hell, he had even pinned Derek once but he was pretty sure that it was only because it was late and they were alone and Derek wanted their scents to mingle. They both smelled like others at the time.

But this was fucking ridiculous.

He wondered if this wolf was part imp. Maybe imps existed. Perhaps leprechauns and fairies as well. He made a mental note to ask Derek later.

Stiles yelped as claws raked against his skin. Now was his chance to attack; but the other had flitted away again before he could do anything. He was getting frustrated. He had finally captured the little devil before the pain filled cry filled the air.

"Derek…"

He turned his head to see Derek in the distance. He saw the blood bubble up from Derek's mouth. Stiles let the wolf completely take over. He didn't even realize there was a head in his hands that was missing his body until he threw it at the alpha that was about to rip his mate's throat out.

The alpha blinked before looking at him and growling when it saw the dismembered head of one of his best fighters.

The alpha ran at Stiles, but Stiles was ready. He jumped at the last moment and landed on the alpha's back. His long legs wrapped around the alpha's stomach while long claws embedded themselves into the alpha's shoulders, digging right into the bone.

Danny and Jackson were over with Derek now, protecting him as he slowly healed.

"You hurt my mate."

A growling chuckle fell from the alpha's throat as he rammed his back against a tree, trying to dislodge Stiles. Stiles stuck to him like a spider monkey. He growled at the alpha's laughter and sunk his teeth into the back of the alpha's neck, right over his spine. He felt his teeth hit bone, and he kept tightening his jaws. He heard a crack, but still his jaws grew tighter until the body beneath him fell forward. He had broken right through the spine and severed the spinal cord. He spit out the blood, his golden eyes turning red as the other alpha died.

He ran over to Derek and wrapped his arms around him before letting up a howl into the night air. Jackson and Danny followed after him; followed by Scott, and finally Michael who was a short distance away.

The wolves all came together and gathered around Derek's unconscious form. Stiles slowly ran his fingers through his mate's hair; a small smile on his face as he saw the eyes slowly flutter open.

"Did we win?"

Stiles' eyes began glowing red as he looked down at his mate. Derek gasped at seeing the red eyes of an alpha on his mate.

"Yea, we won."

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the battle field the next morning, and for once; Chris and the other hunters were not disturbed by the carnage. Two of the hunters had been close enough to hear what the wolf Michael had killed had said. Both had young sons and would have done the same in Michael's position. As for the human, well; they let that pass. At least Michael had made the human's death look like an animal attack. It would be easy for the Sheriff to rule off.<p>

Chris and the hunters too care of disposal of the bodies. They had a facility not too far away where they would take the remains to build them.

When the battle had finished, Lydia had crawled into the hollow of the tree and pulled out the ring before giving it to an exhausted Derek.

That night, all of the wolves piled into the Stilinski house and curled up in the living room. Derek was in the middle with the newly alphaed Stiles curled up tightly against him. Jackson and Danny slept close to one another on one side of them, while Michael and Scott took the other sides. Being together as a pack helped them all heal that much faster.

The battle was over. They had won…but there was still a lot of rebuilding to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Now all that's left is the epilog. It will be out shortly. Not sure if I'll do a sequel or not though. So, anyway. Also, the hunters were armed with two sets of guns. One set was to fight the werewolves if the Hale pack could no longer fight; but mostly they went after the humans with tranquilizer darts. To clarify things here is the final kill count. <strong>

**Michael -2. He killed the perverted pedophile werewolf and one human because that human had dared to harm his baby brother.**

**Jackson – 1. He killed one of the twin wolves because the bastard hurt his mate.**

**Danny – 1. He killed one of the twin wolves because the bastard hurt his mate.**

**Scott – 1. He ripped the wolf that attacked Allison to shreds. Chris still doesn't know if he found all the pieces. He thinks that Scott may have eaten a few of them. Chris approves!**

**Derek – 0. But that is okay; because he killed his Uncle before any of this happened.**

**Stiles – 2. He killed the devilish impy jumpy werewolf by ripping off its head in anger when he sat Derek hurt. He also killed the alpha by snapping through its spine and severing its spinal cord. Because of this; Stiles is now a full blown alpha just like Derek. As they are mates; it works.**

**Dead wolves – 5 betas and 1 alpha.**

**Human deaths – 1.**


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
>End of Senior Year<strong>

The sun slowly filtered down through the trees before lighting the small clearing that held the house of the Hale Pack. The house was now back to its former glory and beyond. Each member of the pack had their own ideas on what should be added to the house.

Stiles had been given full reign over designing the kitchen as he was the one who would be spending the most time cooking the actual dinners. They had found out long ago back at Danny's house that Stiles was a natural when it came to food.

Derek had made sure that there was a full gym in the basement filled with work out equipment. While it was true that wolves were naturally faster and stronger; they also came with more energy. It wasn't always the best to simply run through the woods; so the gym was to be used when the weather was particularly nasty.

Jackson was appalled when he had come outside one day to find that sticky sap was all over his beautiful car. The house had nearly been complete at the time; so it wasn't any real trouble to have a very large garage added a short distance away from the actual house with a long hallway that connected it to the mudroom.

Scott had always wanted a pool, so Derek had seen fit to have an in ground pool installed. Of course, it came with the understanding that Scott was the one to take care of it; which he did.

Danny figured that if there was going to be a pool, then there should be a nice outdoor sitting area. They had gotten stones set down around the area to form a patio that led up to the pool. There was an area for a fire pit and a grill as well.

Michael could still remember how much his mother had loved her garden. She had taken such good care of it and passed on her green thumb to him. A sizable area had been set aside for him to have a vegetable garden that provided plenty of veggies for them in the summer. He also took care of the plants around the pool area.

Each pack member had designed their own bedroom. Michael had his own room, as did Scott. Jackson and Danny were going to have two separate rooms; but they had ended up mating and couldn't even imagine sleeping in different beds after that bound formed fully between them. Derek also shared a room with Stiles. Officially only Derek lived at the house; but they would all move in after graduation; and they spent so much time there anyway.

The Hale house was rebuilt, and the night before had been a full moon.

The pack had gotten back early in the morning; and somehow Stiles was able to wake up on time and begin cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He whistled softly as he made up the feast that his pack would soon devour.

He smiled softly as strong arms wrapped around him from behind. He hummed softly as Derek nuzzled his neck; taking in his scent.

"Good Morning. How did you sleep?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow at the question. The truth was; he had barley gotten any sleep. He was too nervous and excited for what was about to come later in the day. In the end; Derek had made loved to him to try and get him to sleep. It had succeeded…for about an hour and a half. Now Stiles was awake and making food for the pack; despite the fact that it was only seven in the morning and they wouldn't need to head out until eleven for the noon ceremony.

"What sleep I had was nice. I'm just so wired. Besides; I slept in the forest before we came back from the hunt."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Two hours is hardly any sleep."

"Yes, but it was the deep coma that comes from eating far too much." They had taken out two moose last night to feed the pack that consisted of two alphas and four betas. Derek shook his head slowly at his mate's words and kissed his neck before beginning to set the table. He didn't even need to call his pack down before they had taken their seats.

Soon, everyone had their plates filled. The pack waited for Derek and Stiles to take their bites first before digging in themselves.

* * *

><p>Derek, the Sheriff, Melissa, the Argents, and Michael all cheered as graduation caps were tossed up into the air. It was official; Scott, Stiles, Danny, Jackson, Allison, and Lydia had all graduated from Beacon Hills high school. The six would all be attending the same college; and Derek had agreed to pay for Michael's tuition to the same school. Derek was also going to pay for Max to attend a private school in the area.<p>

Michael hadn't seen Max since he had sent him to live on the East Coast. Michael had trouble controlling the wolf at first; and he had wanted his brother to stay way until he felt that it was safe. He had full control now, and his brother was looking forward to coming to Beacon Hills when he finished his year at school in a few weeks. Michael hoped that his brother liked his room. He hoped that his brother would take them being werewolves okay. He hoped his brother would still love him.

What he didn't know was that Derek had visited Max a few weeks ago while on a trip to find a 'safe place' for the Moon Ring. He had actually visited Max and told the teen everything. Max accepted it; and confided in Derek that he would never hate his brother, could never hate his brother. Neither could wait for the reunion.

Derek smiled when he wrapped his arms around Stiles several minutes later. His mate was a high school graduate.

Everyone returned to Derek's house where they had a huge party for the graduates. Towards the end of the night; everyone tapered off to various places. Scott went home with his mom; Michael went up to his room to crash, Danny and Jackson had packed their bags and loaded them into a car for the trip to the airport with Jackson's folks. They would be going to the happiest place on Earth. Derek and Stiles went for their walk in the woods.

* * *

><p>The two alphas looked up at the moon. It was just the slightest bit smaller than the night before. The two did this often. They would come to the mating cabin and look up at the sky above them.<p>

Stiles looked to his side when he saw Derek shift and pull something out of his pocket. He could smell his mate's nervousness.

"Derek?"

Derek had a small smile on his lips.

"I spoke with your father…and he said I could."

"Could what?"

Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles' forehead.

"I love you so much Stiles. From the moment I first met you I knew that I wanted to be with you and only you. Stiles, will you marry me?"

A bright grin broke out over Stiles' face and he nodded.

"Yes!"

Derek hugged his mate and kissed his lips deeply before opening the box he was holding. Inside was a women's ring on a chain.

"None of the rings I looked at seemed good enough. When I asked your father for your hand; he gave me this. It was your mother's engagement ring. I figured you would prefer to have it as a necklace than to wear it. We can still find you a ring together later."

Tears were in his eyes now. Stiles hadn't seen the ring for suck a long time. He ran his fingers over it and found himself shaking. Derek slowly took it from him and unclasped the clasp of the necklace before locking it in place. Stiles wrapped his arms around his mate and hugged him tightly, kissing his lips deeply.

That night; they made love beneath the stars with the moon smiling down on her children.

* * *

><p>Scott stood in the jewelry store with Chris Argent. It was coming up on his twenty fifth wedding anniversary and he wanted to get his wife something nice. Allison and Chris had come up with a scheme to find out what Mrs. Argent might want. Allison had gone to the store with her mother and saw what her mother liked the best. Allison then went with Scott and showed him exactly what her mother wanted. Now Scott was pointing it out to Chris.<p>

"It is beautiful; just like my wife."

"Just like your daughter too."

Chris looked up at Scott and noticed that the wolf was more nervous than normal. They had struck up an understanding since the night of the battle. They had spoken since and Chris had come to overlook that Scott was a werewolf. He was actually beginning to like the teen now.

"What's wrong Scott?"

Scott looked slightly panicked. Chris watched as Scott pushed down the fear and began to speak.

"I love your daughter sir."

"I know, you tell me that all the time."

"It's more than just teen life as well sir. She's my mate. I think I've known it for a long time deep down but I'm absolutely sure now, and Derek confirmed it the other day. I love her so much and I want to make that love official."

Chris stiffened. He knew that werewolves claimed their mates through sex. That sex involved a special bite on their partner. He didn't want his baby to be bitten. He wasn't ignorant enough to believe that Scott hadn't slept with his daughter before. He was about to say as much when Scott spoke again.

"What I'm trying to say sir…is that I'm asking for your permission to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Chris was stunned. He had once asked Viv's father the same thing. He had been a nervous wreck at the time. Actually Scott seemed to be more composed than he had been.

A small smile came to Chris's lips.

"You have my blessing. You can ask her to marry you at any time however…I ask that you wait until you have both graduated before you get married. Fair enough?"

A bright smile broke out on Scott's face. "Yes sir!"

"What kind of ring are you going to get her?"

"Actually…I already have one. It was my grandmothers. Allison said that she likes the older look. I brought it here a couple of days ago to get cleaned and fixed up."

As if on cue, one of the workers brought out the ring. Chris had to admit…Allison was going to love it.

* * *

><p>It was three days after graduation. Jackson's parents were so proud of not only his amazing grades but getting into such an amazing college that they had agreed to take him and Danny to Florida for a week to go to Disney World. The teens would be in Orlando to go to the park while his parents were on a second honey moon at the beach.<p>

The two were careful while at the Animal Kingdom on the first day to avoid causing any uproar with the animals.

They were having fun on their little adventure to the happiest place on Earth.

They had just spent the day at The Magic Kingdom and were holding hands as they watched the fireworks over Cinderella's Castle. Danny watched the awe on Jackson's face and knew that now was the perfect moment. He had been saving up for so long for this.

Danny slowly got down on one knee and watched as his mate looked at him. Jackson's eyes grew wide when he saw the small box in Danny's hand. Danny opened it to reveal a men's engagement ring. It was a white gold band with a large sapphire stone that matched Jackson's wolf eyes. Around it were tiny diamonds.

"I've loved you for so long Jackson, and even though we're mated…I want us to be official to the rest of the world as well. Will you marry me Jackson Whittemore?"

Jackson got down on one knee and removed a similar box. He opened it and inside there was a men's engagement ring with a gold band and a large center emerald that matched Danny's wolf eyes. Around it were also tiny diamonds.

"You kind of beat me to the punch. I love you so much Danny. You are my everything. Will you marry me?"

The both laughed, counted to three, and said 'yes' at the same time. Danny first slipped the ring he had gotten for Jackson on Jackson's finger, before Jackson did the same to his. The two stood, hugged, and kissed as another torrent of fireworks illuminated the sky.

* * *

><p>Allison smiled when Scott had set up a group of targets for her to shoot. He watched her shoot each one dead on before walking over to set up one last target that was shaped just like a heart.<p>

Allison was confused but simply shrugged and was about to get the arrows so that she could shoot this one too.

"Wait. Allison. This target requires a special arrow."

He held out a long box. She opened it and looked down at the arrow that set on a red pillow. However, it was what was looped on the shaft of the arrow that made her eyes grow wide. She slowly pulled the ring off of it.

"Scott?"

Scott took the ring from her and got down on one knee.

"We've been living a Taylor Swift song these past few years Allison. And well…I talked to your dad and he welcomed me to the family. He said we would have to wait until after we graduated from college but he did say yes. So…Allison I'm hoping that you'll say yes as well. Will you marry me?"

Allison squealed in a way that only really happy girls can before tackling her werewolf boyfriend to the ground and kissing him deeply.

"Yes!"

Scott let out a whoop for joy before slipping the ring on her finger. He then picked up the arrow.

"I think we should shoot this together Allison…to make sure that this really sticks."

"Cupid's arrow?"

Scott smiled. "Yea, Cupid's arrow."

The held the bow together, pulled back the arrow as one, and let it fly. It struck the center of the heart; causing the heart shaped balloon to explode and rain down heart shaped confetti.

* * *

><p>The last few weeks of regular high school had passed. Michael was standing at the carousel where his brother's luggage would be, shifting nervously from one foot to the next. He whined softly when he caught his brother's scent above the many scents in the crowd. Soon, a much taller Max Gray slipped out of the crowd. Tears came to Michael's eyes as he ran towards his brother. The two embraced and looked at each other happily.<p>

"You got so freaking big! You're almost as tall as me now!"

Max laughed softly before poking his brother in the stomach.

"Not as buff though. Dude, you look like a superhero or something."

Michael laughed softly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yea well, a lot has happened."

Max looked at him with knowing eyes and smiled. "I know. Derek visited a while ago. He told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything…even about your furry little problem?"

Michael gulped and nodded, shifting nervously from one foot to the other again. "And?"

"And I love you no matter what."

For the first time since his parents had died…Michael was well and truly happy…

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end! Derek and Stiles are engaged. Danny and Jackson are engaged. Scott and Allison are engaged. Michael and Maxxy are together again. So the three single people are Michael, Max, and Lydia. Should I do a sequel? Let me know?<strong>


End file.
